Things Are Different Now
by blauewolken
Summary: Fic has been moved to AO3 under same title but different pseud.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own_ Supernatural _._

 ** _Hey, guys! I'm not new to FanFiction, but I am new to the Supernatural side of it... Anyway, this idea has been rolling around in my head for a while, and I think I finally like this rendition of it. Apologies if something like it already exists, but I hope I can do it well enough to distinguish myself. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think. Oh, and I'll be adding Cas in soon, don't worry. [Destiel survives]._**

 ** _The title is still...under construction, so it might change. We'll see. Enjoy!_**

 ** _~Nik_**

* * *

Dean is fourteen, about to start high school in the only place they've stayed for more than a month, when Dad suddenly announces that they're leaving this small town.

"But why?" Sam repeats, stuffing his backpack full of comic books.

Dean tosses his duffel at him. "It doesn't matter, Sam. We're leaving."

"We need to go talk to someone in Windom," their father says.

Dean scowls. "The last time you were in Windom, you got hurt and we had to stay longer while you were in the hospital."

John Winchester scowls then. "Move everything to the Impala, boys. I'm going to go pay."

"Yes, sir," they chorus.

Dean shoulders his backpack, picks up his duffel, and takes the food box. "Finish up, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam yells after him.

Dean puts the stuff in the car, his backpack in the front seat for later. Then he returns and gets his father's duffel and the hunting duffel.

Sam follows him out this time, putting his things in the car and running back inside to fetch his coat and pillow. Sam always insists on lugging that damn pillow around.

Dean watches as his brother gets comfortable in the sigil-covered car and then goes back into the room to do a last sweep. It turns up empty, and Dean is suddenly glad none of them has much of anything.

Dean's father returns to the room then. "Empty?" he grunts.

Dean nods. "Everything is in the car. How long of a drive?"

"Better than usual," John replies, shrugging. "Eight, maybe nine hours. If we find anywhere deserted enough, I'll let you drive for a bit."

Dean and his father exchange a nod and get into the car. Sammy is already curled up, snoring lightly.

"Boy sleeps like a dog - anywhere and anytime," John grunts.

Dean nods and leans his head on the window. He kind of liked this little town in South Dakota. It's not far from Bobby in Sioux Falls, and the kids in Ideal see so many people in-and-out that they like Dean and Sam well enough.

John pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I thought we were going to Windom," Dean says, turning the radio down.

"We are. I just need to talk to Bobby," John answers. He turns down the driveway and parks the car.

"Can Dean and I come in?" Sammy asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure," John answers. "I'm sure Karen has some food you two can devour."

The boys nod and climb out of the car. They run into the house and knock on the door. John follows, more slowly than the boys.

Bobby answers and, when he sees the boys, grins and boosts Sam up. Dean grins and hugs the older man.

"Bobby?" Karen calls. "Who's there?"

"Dean and Sam!" Bobby calls back.

Karen comes quickly to the door and hugs the boys, too. "Come on in and I'll feed y'all," she says, smiling.

They grin and follow her.

Bobby waits on the porch, leaning in the door. "Well, what do you need, John?"

"We need to talk," John says, voice dark. "It's about Karen."

Bobby stands from the door at that. "C'mon." He leads John to the barn and they sit on the workbench. "You'd better start talking."

* * *

Bobby sits back slightly. "You mean to tell me demons, and monsters, and gods, and angels are all real...and you drag your boys around to hunt them?"

"Well, I don't have many other options," John snaps. "But yes. A demon killed Mary, and - well -" He sighs. "When I was tracking down a demon a few hunts ago, it mentioned something that bothered me."

"What?"

"It said the name Karen."

"There are tons -"

"Of people named Karen, I know." John sighs again, more frustrated this time. "But there are rarely coincidences with demons, okay?"

Bobby frowns and rubs at his stubble. "Well, what do you recommend I do?"

"If the boys and I can stay here for a while, I can teach you everything you need to know to protect her, and I can have Dean salt and sigil the house." John crosses his arms and leans back.

"Where's the but? There's a catch."

"Four years ago I was in Windom," John says. "And I got hurt and was in the hospital. I met a nurse there, and we slept together."

"Please tell me -"

"And she has a kid now." John clears his throat. "My kid. But she's sick, so I need to go get him and raise him now."

"And?"

"Can I leave Dean and Sam with you for two or so days while I go find Adam and get all the paperwork done?"

Bobby stares at John. "You're a lucky son of a bitch," he says. "Sooner or later, one of your boys is going to do something stupid looking for your approval."

"I'm doing my best, Bobby!"

"Go get your kid," Bobby says. "Karen loves the boys." Then he gets up and goes back to the house.

John follows him, sighing. He gets the boys' stuff from the car and gives it to Bobby. "Thank you," he says.

"Go," Bobby replies, and he watches as John drives off. Then he walks into the kitchen, where Dean is halfway out of his chair. "Relax, Dean. He's coming back soon."

"He tricked us," Dean grumbles.

"He has to do this," Bobby says, ruffling Sam's hair. "How's about you and me go work on that Chevy you've been eyeing?"

"Yessir," Dean says, shoveling the last of his food into his mouth and following Bobby with a mumbled apology and thanks to Karen.

Karen smiles at Sam and clears his and Dean's plates. "Can you help me with my knitting?" she asks.

Sam gives her a suspicious look but then follows her to the den.

* * *

Dean ruffles Sam's hair and sits next to him at the table, hair wet and shirt tucked. Bobby had faced the same order to wash up and they had both sighed and gone to shower.

Now Sam smiles widely at Dean. "Karen taught me how to knit," he announces. "I started making a hat," he adds.

"That's great, Sammy," Dean says, looking longingly at the food on his plate.

"Wait for Bobby," Karen says, slapping his hand lightly.

Dean sighs and slumps back. "I'm hungry," he says. "Bobby and I spent all day working on the car."

"Well, in a few days, you won't have to worry about that - you'll be starting high school," Karen reminds him gently.

He scowls further. "When is Dad coming back?" he asks. "He's been gone for two days."

Karen sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know, Dean."

Dean sighs again. "I'm sorry," he says. "You and Bobby do so much -"

She leans over and kisses his head. "You're like our own, Dean," she says. "We love you and Sammy. And we'll love -"

Bobby clears his throat as he sits, having heard what Karen was going to say, and shakes his head.

"And we'll love your children," Karen finishes lamely. "You can eat now, Dean," she adds.

Karen and Bobby do the dishes after dinner, and Dean hears hushed voices. "Hey, Sam," he says softly, "why don't you go put some cartoons on? Bobby has Nickelodeon."

Sam's eyes light up, and he races to the living room.

Dean, on the other hand, sneaks closer to where water splashes and voices float.

"- didn't tell Dean and Sam?"

"He couldn't. Sam wouldn't understand, and Dean -" Bobby breaks off, and Dean can imagine him putting a hand to his forehead. "Look, we both know John can be a bit of an ass, okay? And he has that whole - thing with Mary. But he does love his boys, and he is trying his best." Bobby hesitates. "And he's going to help us with something important. To protect us."

"But he didn't tell his own sons that they have another brother," Karen protests, and there's the sound of a cupboard being shut, hard.

Bobby sighs. "John is a crazy son of a bitch," he says.

Dean sits back slightly. This is all news to him. A part of him wants to barge in there and proclaim his presence, his knowledge, but another part of him knows it might be wiser to wait to talk to Bobby.

He walks in and takes a cup from the cupboard, filling it with juice. "So Dad wants us to teach you about hunting?" he says.

Both of them whirl around. Dean never was good at doing the wise thing.

"How much of that did you hear, boy?" Bobby demands. "Idjit," he adds, frowning at the sponge.

"Enough," Dean says.

The adults exchange a glance. "Dean -"

"I'm not surprised," Dean says. "I know my father as well as you do." He scowls at his hands, already covered with scars. "And a demon killed my mother. You should want to protect what you have, Bobby."

Karen comes over to him and pulls him into a tight hug. "Everything will be okay, Dean," she says, kissing his forehead for the second time that night.

"I know," Dean says. "I've been burnt, hit, cut, cursed, chased, stalked, and stabbed. This year." He smiles. "But as long as Sam and I are alive and together, everything is okay." He shrugs. "And the new one can be a part of that, too."

Karen hugs him harder. "Good boy. Now go spend some time with Sammy and get yourselves to bed early. Tomorrow morning we can go to the store and get ingredients for apple pie."

Dean's face lights up and he leaves.

* * *

The rumble of the Impala has everyone on the porch in seconds. Sam grips Dean's hand, and Bobby's hand rests on Dean's shoulder.

John gets out, reaches over for a very stuffed duffel, closes the door, and opens the backseat door, helping a toddler out of the car. He leads the small one up the stairs and releases him at the top. "Dean, Sam, this is Adam. He's your brother."

Neither one moves. Adam looks from John to the boys and back to John.

The hand on Dean's shoulder suddenly shoves him forward, and he picks Adam up. "I'm Dean," he says quietly, "and that's my little brother Sammy."

Adam squirms slightly and stays silent. Dean carries the small boy into the house.

"Bobby, do you still have that crib of Sam's?" John asks, walking into the kitchen, now with two duffel bags. Sam has stayed close to Dean's hip, and Adam sits on Dean's other hip.

"It's in the attic," Bobby says. "You can go get it if you want."

Karen comes up to Sam and smooths his hair. "Sammy, do you want to help me get the spare room ready for you three boys?"

"Where will Dad sleep?" Sam asks.

"The porch," Bobby says, getting a laugh out of Dean as he follows John to the attic.

Karen chuckles, too. "Your dad will sleep on the couch when he's here," she says, shaking her head at Bobby.

Dean and Sam follow her to the room across from Bobby and Karen's. Karen opens the door and all three boys cough a little.

"It's a little dusty," she admits, shaking a pillow off and watching as a cloud of dust floats down. "Maybe Bobby and Dean can work on cleaning up his junk room for Dean to move into in a little while."

Dean sets Adam down and both of the boys cling to his hands. "Karen, how long will we be here?" He winces. "Not that we don't love you guys. It's just - Dad never stays put long."

"Maybe you boys can stay here while your dad is gone on his trips," Karen says. "Kids need stability, Dean."

He nods slowly. This is gonna be different, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Supernatural.**_

 **Hey, guys. Thanks for reading! I'm still liking the idea. I'm rather curious as to where it goes, though I anticipate Destiel at some point. Have a good day and, as always, enjoy.**

 **\- Nik**

* * *

"Dean! Sam!" Karen calls, sticking her head in their shared room. "Time to get up. School starts today."

Sam leaps out of bed, but Dean groans. Adam got up at the crack of dawn and yelled until Karen came and got him, so Dean has already been woken. Sam shakes Dean.

"C'mon!" he says. "Get _up_ , Dean." Then he gets off the bed, opens the shades, and pulls on his jeans.

Dean groans and drags himself out of bed. He finds his own jeans and pulls them on, grabbing his shirt and walking to the bathroom. There, he peers at his face, hoping for a few hairs and finding only slightly rough skin. He sighs, washes his face, brushes his teeth, and puts deodorant, followed by his shirt, on.

"Morning," he grunts at Bobby, who responds in kind. He sits at the table and grabs a few pancakes off the stack and some eggs from the pan. "Dad still gone?"

"Yeah," Bobby says. "You want me to drive you and Sam to school?"

"But aren't there separate schools? He's in elementary school still," Dean says, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Not in Sioux Falls, you idjit," Bobby says, laughing. "Town's too small, boy. I can drive both of y'all and get you all signed up and everything. Karen already went to town with your supplies. Said John hadn't gotten you none of the stuff you need. She even packed your lunches." He shakes his head. "I shoulda had kids with her."

Dean nods. "Um, yeah. I guess you could…take us. I mean, we can do it on our own, too. We've done it before."

Bobby ruffles Dean's hair. "I'm sure you have, boy."

* * *

Dean sits closest to the window in Bobby's old truck. Sam sits in the middle, backpack on his lap. Bobby drives. Silence hangs over them, and even Sam knows not to talk too much.

Bobby rounds a corner and the school comes into view. It isn't big, but the sidewalk is crowded enough. Dean and Sam clamber out once Bobby has parked and Bobby walks them to the office.

"Hey, Bobby," says the woman at the desk.

"Hey, Melissa," Bobby says. "This is Dean and Sam. They'd like to enroll in school here."

"They got papers?"

Dean and Sam pull the "school papers" folders out of their bags. Each folder is blue, fat, and worn. John makes them carry the folder around, just in case.

Melissa thumbs through each folder. "You boys mind if I keep these a while?"

They shake their heads.

She frowns. "You've moved around a lot." She looks up at Bobby. "Where are their parents?"

"Our mother is dead and our father moves around a lot," Sam says. "Bobby's gonna take care of us for a while. And our little brother."

Melissa nods slowly and fills out a few sheets of paper, then printing something, and then handing two sheets of paper to Dean and one to Sam. "Dean, I printed your schedule - that's this one, it has your locker number on it - and the other one is your proof of registration. Sam, this is your proof of registration. Elementary students stay one one classroom except for music, art, and PE. Dean, I trust - oh, Cas!"

A short boy with messy black hair steps in. "Good morning, Ms. Delfin."

"Cas - Castiel - this is Dean Winchester. He's a new student here, in your grade. Which homeroom are you in?"

"Mr. Smith's," Castiel answers.

"Good. Dean is also in Mr. Smith's homeroom. Will you show him around a bit?"

Cas smiles. "Of course, Ms. Delfin."

Bobby claps Dean on the shoulder and ruffles Sam's hair. "I'll pick you boys up after school."

"I can show Sam to his classroom, too," Cas offers.

The three walk into the hall. Dean looks down at his sheet of paper. "Can you help me find my locker, too?" he asks.

Cas takes the sheet of paper. "Of course, Dean."

"Dude, that's a little creepy," Dean says.

"Well, I am not my human, Jimmy Novak. I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord. I'm just borrowing Jimmy for now." Castiel smiles. "Your locker is next to mine, Dean."

"The worst part is that I believe you," Dean grumbles. "Why are you here, Castiel?"

"To protect you and Sam," the angel says, smiling.

"It's kinda hard to take you seriously when you're wearing a small fourteen-year-old." Dean puts some of his books in his locker.

"Sam, your classroom is really close. Dean and I will drop you off and and then head off," Castiel says.

Sam nods and the three of them head off. Sam hands the teacher his registration sheet, and Dean and the angel walk to their homeroom. Castiel stands next to Dean while he hands Mr. Smith his registration sheet and sits down.

"Cas, where is everyone?" Dean says. "No way the homeroom is this small. There's only - twelve people here!"

"Well, there are three homerooms of about fifteen," Castiel says calmly. "At least, for our grade."

"This school is tiny, isn't it?"

Cas nods. "Do not worry, Dean."

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Smith says, curbing any lingering conversations. "My name is Mr. Smith, and I am an English teacher here. All of us except the Miller twins are here, so we should be okay. God knows when, or if, they'll show up."

The class titters.

Cas nudges Dean and says, "They are the class pranksters."

"I guessed," Dean says.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher," Mr. Smith continues. "Announcements will occur here. Sometimes I'll have food, so you should show up." He clears his throat. "Okay. Roll call, even though it's a formality." He looks at the list.

Cas holds his hand out. "Can I see your schedule again? I'm going to make sure we're in all of the same classes."

Dean rolls his eyes and hands the schedule over. "Cas, why do you need to protect me so much?"

"Well, you and Sam will become very important in your twenties." Cas hums a moment as he reads over the schedule. "You're in surprisingly advanced classes given -"

"I don't wanna hear about my future, Cas," Dean begs. "Just let me dream till I realize I gotta hunt with dad for the rest of my life."

Cas is silent a moment. "I switched my classes to match yours," he says. "Why do you trust me so much, Dean? How do you know that I'm not a demon?"

Dean frowns at the smaller boy. "I don't know. There's something - just something about you."

Cas smiles. "Do not worry, Dean. I'm no demon." He frowns. "And why have you seen Playboy magazines? You're fourteen."

Dean reddens. "Okay, now I definitely believe you're an angel."

Cas stops at a door. "Our first class is math, Dean."

Dean sighs and drags the door open. "You're killin' me, Cas."

The boys make their way into the room and plop down in two seats in the relative middle of the small room. A girl next to Dean taps his arm. "Hey, you're new here, right? Well, I'm Lisa."

Dean shakes her hand. "Dean. My brothers and I are staying with Bobby Singer."

She nods. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Are you in tenth grade?"

"No, ninth."

The kid in front of them turns around and gives Dean a quick once-over. "Dude, I'm in eleventh grade and I'm stuck in this class."

"That's because you failed geometry in ninth grade, Georgie," Lisa says, rolling her eyes.

He grins. "Fair. But I was concussed from football." He nods to Dean. "You play any?"

"A little," Dean says.

"Come to tryouts after school," he suggests. "Hey, Castiel," he adds, almost as if Cas was an afterthought.

"Hello, George," Cas says.

The teacher clears her throat. "Morning, class. I am Ms. Bailey. I teach trigonometry." The class quiets down quickly. Ms. Bailey nods. "Good. Y'all know how scary I can be. Anyway, let's do a roll call - it looks like we have a new student." Ms. Bailey looks down at her sheet. "Sean? Bella? Michael?" She looks up, nods, and looks back down. "Castiel, Georgie, Mina?" She glances up again, nods, and looks back down. "Lilly, Sarah, Finn?" She makes a mark on her paper. "Lisa, Dean, Mary?" She looks back down at the sheet. "And Gracie, Alex, Zuko?" She clears her throat. "Good. We're all here." She gestures to Dean. "This is Dean, our new student." She gives him a skeptical look. "You're one of three freshman in this class, Dean. When did you take algebra?"

"Seventh grade," he mumbles.

"Speak up, boy."

"Seventh grade." He shifts in his seat.

* * *

"Well, I will see you tomorrow," Dean says, hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Well - actually -"

"What, Castiel?"

"A place to stay would be appreciated." Castiel smiles innocently. "I do not require food, but a bed might be nice."

"I'll ask Bobby," Dean grumbles, walking Sam towards the door.

"And Dean," Cas says, "what about tryouts?"

Dean considers. "Can you take Sammy to Bobby?"

Cas nods.

* * *

"How were tryouts, Dean?" Bobby asks, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Good. We have a second round tomorrow and then they announce who made it." Dean pauses. "You need any help with the ca-"

"Oh, no you don't, Dean," Karen says. "You go do your homework."

"What about the sig-"

"No. Do your homework," Karen says firmly, pointing to the kitchen table.

Dean sighs and sits next to Sam. Cas perches in another chair, offering an angelic smile.

"Wanna help me out here, bud?" Dean asks.

"I cannot do your work for you, Dean," Cas says.

Dean groans and pulls out his books. "Worthless angels," he mutters.

Cas smiles wider.

Dean grumbles. He sets his pencil to the paper and begins to write.

* * *

"Dean," Bobby says, meandering into the kitchen, "are you done with your work yet?"

"Yeah," Dean says. "What's up?"

"You and Cas - can you start training me now?" Bobby asks.

Dean and Cas meet eyes and nod. Dean fetches the weapons and Cas the books, holy water and salt, obviously. He mixes it with water to create a paste and Dean carefully lays each weapon out.

Bobby looks at the things in front of him and then at the teenage boys in front of him. "Salt, water, and weapons?"

"The salt will seal your house off to the demons," Dean says. "Holy water burns them. The books have sigils to write on the ground to protect you."

"And demon traps," Cas says, opening up a book to a certain page without touching it. He walks to the doorway and begins to doodle on the door and doorframe and ground with the salt paste and brush.

"What's he doing?"

"Sigiling," Dean says. "He's drawing sigils in salt water, and he'll do a line on the ground. Y'all shouldn't mop without redrawing them." He shrugs and points to the books. "Start reading." Dean begins to polish a silver knife with symbols carved into it.

"It's in Latin," Bobby says.

"Oh." Dean chuckles. "Yeah, I forgot. Cas, a translation?"

Cas sighs. "Must I do everything around here?"

Dean grins and takes the bag of rock salt to the doors and windows.

* * *

"Hey, Adam," Dean says at dinner. "What did you do today?"

"Played with Karen," Adam replies. "Is Cassie gonna sleep with us again?"

Dean, Bobby, and Cas exchange looks. "It depends," Dean says.

Adam sighs. "It's so…"

"Crowded?" Cas supplies.

"Bobby has to clean that junk room up," Karen says. "Then you two boys can share it."

"What about me?" Sam demands.

"You'll share with Adam still," Dean says.

"But -"

"No buts." Dean ruffles Sam's hair. "When Dad gets back, maybe I can show you how to make bullets." He glances at Karen and hastily adds, "Outside."

Sam smiles at his older brother, and Cas watches. Dean bumps his shoulder, and he smiles, too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own**_ **Supernatural** _ **.**_

 **Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading!**

 **If anyone has an idea for the title, PLEASE tell me. I'm mildly stumped, and I don't really like the title...**

 **Enjoy, and Happy New Year!**

 **~ Nik**

* * *

Dean and Sam squirm - Dean reduced to nearly the ball of energy Adam normally is - while they watch Bobby on the phone.

"Can I talk to him?" Dean asks.

"No, I want to!" Sam says, reaching out.

"You can, Sam," Dean says, pulling back slightly.

Cas watches from a distance as he carves symbols - Enochian ones - into some of Bobby's old hunting knives. He cannot hear him, but he knows what is happening.

He glides over to the brothers, knives in hand. Dean nods to him without turning.

Dean and Cas have developed a sort of bond in the time they've both been here. Dean instantly clung to him, something Cas secretly enjoys. He knows this innocent teenager will eventually become much harder to deal with, but he hopes this turn of events might change that, and Dean might not only not hate him, but grow to enjoy being around him as much as Cas enjoys Dean.

Cas sets his hand on Dean's shoulder. In the two and a half months they've been here, John has yet to be back. This is only the second time the boys have spoken to their father since he left them there. Bobby and Karen love Dean, Sam, and Adam, but each boy yearns for his missing parents. Cas thinks John should suck it up and take care of his boys, but he knows Bobby and Karen do a better job than John would, probably.

Sam's face lights up as he talks to his father. Dean looks to Bobby. "Is he coming home?" Dean asks.

Bobby smiles and nods. "He's driving back tomorrow night, Dean. He should be here by Wednesday."

Dean grins and turns to look at Cas. "He can come see the last game!"

Cas keeps his face carefully neutral. "Dean -"

Dean sighs, and his back slouches again. "I know, Cas."

Bobby claps Dean's shoulder. "Karen, Sam, Cas, Adam and I will all be there, you idjit," he says.

Dean nods. "I know."

Bobby turns to Sam. "Give your brother the phone, now."

Dean takes it and smiles slightly as his father begins telling him a story about a hunt.

Cas knows already how great the difference between this Dean and the Dean Sam talked about in the old future. Personally, Cas prefers the Dean that hasn't become jaded, over-confident, and egotistical.

Dean hangs up the phone. "He won't be here for the game," he says, looking at Bobby.

"Hey, how do you know?" Bobby says, ruffling Dean's hair (which is in dire need of a haircut).

"He evaded me when I asked about it," Dean answers. "I may be a freshman, but I'm not stupid, Bobby." Dean crosses his arms. Everyone, even Cas, treats him like Sammy sometimes.

"We know, Dean," Bobby says. "I'm just trying to -"

"Hey, what's that sound?" Cas asks.

Dean listens and then runs to the door. "It's the Impala! Dad's here!"

Cas "zaps himself" to the front porch to watch Dean and Sam race to the Impala and hug their dad. Then Dean composes himself and shakes the man's hand.

Bobby comes to stand behind Cas. "The boys adore him."

"I know."

"And he doesn't realize that he's going to drive them to do something stupid soon to please him." Bobby shakes his head. "I just hope none of them gets killed."

Cas continues to watch as Dean and Sam talk animatedly to their father, occasionally gesturing at Cas, or the cars, or Bobby, or the house. Eventually Karen brings Adam out, who looks suspiciously at John and then reaches up for Dean to hold him.

John reaches out to take the small boy and then doesn't.

Cas flies over to where they stand, taking Adam from Dean and whispering into his ear. Dean shakes his head.

"Dean, who is this?" John demands.

"That's Cas," Sam pipes up. "He's our angel."

"Your…what now?"

"Our angel." Sam laughs. "Cas, show him."

Cas sets Adam down and makes a boom of lightning so they can see a corporeal-ish form of his wings. Adam squeals in delight and runs into Cas' arms again.

John has a knife to his neck in a moment. Cas nearly drops Adam, who starts crying pretty quickly.

Dean takes Adam from Cas. "Dad, he's not a threat. He's been helping with the sigils. In _Enochian_."

"What have I told you about trusting other beings?" John demands.

Dean sighs. "Dad, he's angel sent to protect Sam and I."

Cas walks through the blade. His throat heals instantly, and he takes Adam back from Dean. "You cannot kill me, John Winchester," he says.

"I can trap you and torture -"

"Dad!" Dean snaps. "Stop! Cas is not here to hurt us." He turns and storms off into the house, pulling Cas with him.

Sammy runs to follow them.

Cas sees John walk towards the house, but Dean sets Adam in the kitchen and pulls Cas back to their shared room.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean says, pacing back and forth. His hands tremble at his chest. "I didn't know - I thought -"

Cas strides across the room and grabs Dean's hands. "It's okay, Dean." He pulls the other boy into a hug. "It's okay."

* * *

"Dad, can I go with you this time?" Dean begs. "It's winter break and I'm _bored_. And Cas promised to show me his mojo."

"It's not mojo, Dean, it's the Power of Heaven!" Cas yells from their room.

"It's mojo!" Dean says. Cas zaps himself next to Dean.

John and Bobby make eye contact. John has been here for about a week, and he's stayed for at least a few days since the first time he came home. Cas suspects it's because of him, but whatever makes Dean, Sam, and Adam happy makes him happy, too.

"Well, this is a wendigo hunt," John says slowly.

"Dad, c'mon. We've hunted wendigos before," Dean says.

John nods slowly. "Okay. I guess."

Dean breaks out in a grin then. Cas shoves him lightly.

"Go pack, boys," Bobby says, clapping Dean on the shoulder.

Dean pulls Cas to their shared room and pulls the duffels from beneath the bed, nearly throwing one at Cas.

Cas snaps his fingers and both duffels are neatly packed. Dean turns around and stares at him. "What?" he asks.

"You just mojo'd our bags into being packed, Cas."

"You always forget clean underwear," Cas says.

Dean shakes his head and punches Cas on the shoulder lightly. Then he picks both duffels up and carries them to the Impala. Cas gathers schoolwork for the both of them, books, and a pack of cards and then follows Dean to the Impala.

The two boys hop into the backseat. John raises an eyebrow. "No one wants to sit up front?"

Dead shakes his head. "I want to sit with Cas."

John raises his eyebrows further but says nothing as he starts the car.

They start off the car ride playing card games - idiot, go fish, blackjack. Cas wins most of the time, and John watches in the mirror. He's never seen Dean let anyone win. But he watches as his son smiles when Cas's hands fly into the air and he gets a win.

Then, after they put the cars away, Dean starts to fall asleep and eventually his head ends up on Cas's shoulder. John watches this, too.

"You do not need to worry about that," Cas says.

John stares at the boy. "I -"

"I'm inside your head, John." Cas smiles. "I can hear your thoughts, and I'm projecting my own into your head. But you don't need to worry about me doing anything to, or with, Dean."

John's stare turns into a slight glare. "Out of my head."

Cas shrugs and looks to the boy next to him, leaning into Dean and dozing off himself.

* * *

John pulls into the motel pretty late, so he's surprised at Cas's alertness. Dean is still asleep on Cas's shoulder, but Cas looks around, checking for any possible dangers. To Dean.

"I'm going to go rent a room," he grunts.

Cas nods, but his eyes never leave the surrounding parking lot, and his arm, thin and weak as it looks, never leaves Dean's shoulders.

He shakes his head and gets out of the car.

* * *

"These boys? They're hardly the size of my pinky!" The hunter looks over Cas. "In fact, that one may be _smaller_ than my pinky."

Cas smiles. "I have the Power of Heaven at my fingertips."

The hunter gives Cas an uneasy glance. "Um, okay?"

"Cas is an _angel_ ," Dean says.

"Oh."

"Dean has come hunting with us before, Max," John says, rubbing his temples. "He's my son."

Max grunts. "Okay." He sets his bag down. "I think I know who its next victim will be." He pulls out a map and starts talking to John, Cas and Dean listening carefully.

* * *

"Dean!" Dad yells. Dean races towards the sound of his voice. He turns a corner and something smashes into him. He hits the wall and there's a sickening crack. Then the fire erupts all over his chest, or at least that's what it feels like.

"Dean!" Cas cries, and suddenly he's at Dean's side. The Wendigo races at them, and Cas turns slowly, eyes glowing blue, too blue. He reaches out and grabs the beast by the head. A burst of blue light erupts and the creature is gone. Then Cas turns back to Dean, who coughs, blood dribbling out of his mouth. "Dean," he says. "Dean, what happened?"

"It threw me," he grunts. "It hurts, Cas. Help me."

Cas places his hands on Dean's chest. "Shh, Dean. I'll fix it. It's okay." His eyes glow once again, and Dean coughs once more and sits up, putting a hand to his head.

"I'm sleepy," he says, promptly falling back onto Cas.

Cas smiles and kisses Dean's forehead, picking him up easily and zapping him back to the motel. He returns to the cave and finds an unconscious Max and John and zaps them back as well, though he doesn't heal their injuries. He sits on the bed next to Dean and yawns suddenly, setting his head on Dean's shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

John wakes with a yell, and Cas and Dean jump to alertness. "Where am I?" John says, voice hoarse.

Cas stands up and approaches the older hunter, hands out. "The Wendigo knocked you and Max out," he says. "It threw Dean into a wall and broke his ribs. I killed it and healed Dean. Then I brought him back here, and then I found you and Max and brought you back here."

John rubs his temples. "Thank you, Castiel."

"It's my duty," he says gravely.

Dean tries to stand and sits back on the bed quickly. Cas flashes over there and presses him back into the bed. "You are not fully healed yet, Dean. Stay in the bed."

"I'm fine, Cas," Dean says, pushing Cas' glowing hands away and trying to stand again.

Cas grabs him by the front of his shirt and pushes him back onto the bed, pressing his hand into Dean's ribs again and finishing the healing.

Dean reddens and stands, fully healed now.

John gives Cas a suspicious look. "Are you going to heal me?"

Cas looks over the man and raises an eyebrow. "My orders are to protect the boys, not you, John Winchester. I have no obligation to heal you."

John grits his teeth but says nothing. Dean looks away, willing to meet neither his father nor Cas' eyes.

"Dean, if you would like, I can take you home to Bobby and Karen's," Cas offers softly.

Dean nods. "My ribs still hurt a little," he admits. He looks away from Cas again. "Thank you."

Cas touches Dean's temple, and suddenly he's in his bed in Bobby and Karen's house. "Sleep now, Dean," he says, pressing two fingers to Dean's temple again. He pops into Karen and Bobby's kitchen.

"Cas!" Bobby says, jumping. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Dean back from the hunt," he says. "He was injured. I healed him and put him to sleep."

"What happened?"

"A Wendigo," Cas says, scowling. Then a small weight comes barrelling into him.

"Cas!" Sam yells. "Where's Dean?"

"He's sleeping in our room," Cas says.

"Where's Dad?"

"Still at the motel," answers Cas. "I left him here."

Sam stares at him. "Will you bring him back now?"

"He has to drive the Impala back," Cas says. "But I'm going to go tell him where Dean is now." And he vanishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes I, too, wonder why I'm such a piece of shit.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Dean shuffles down to breakfast, dressed in jeans and an old flannel. Cas is seated at the table with Sam and Adam. Bobby leans against the counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Too much testosterone in this house," Karen says, slamming a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice in front of Dean. Then she turns and walks to her and Bobby's room, slamming the door there, too.

Dean doesn't touch his food. "Why is she angry?" he asks.

"She was really worried about you, Dean." Bobby sets his cereal down. "I don't think she's angry at you, just at your father."

Dean looks at the ground. "Cas was there to protect me."

"What if you didn't have Cas, Dean? Your father should have either been there or not let you along. You could have _died_ , Dean." Bobby walks out, too.

Adam squirms out of his seat and crawls onto Dean's lap. "I missed you," he informs his older brother.

"Yeah, me too," Dean says, but he's not paying attention.

"Dean, what are we gonna do today?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Dean says.

Cas finishes his cereal in one more gulp and sets his bowl in the sink. "Adam, Sam, let's go brush our teeth and let Dean finish his breakfast."

The boys obey, putting their bowls in the sink and following Cas.

Dean eats his cereal slowly and goes up to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Sam, Adam, why don't you go get Candyland out?" he says. "Cas and I will come in a minute."

They put their toothbrushes in the cup by the sink and race down the stairs.

"Your voice is gruff," Cas says. "What is wrong?"

Dean spits toothpaste out. "What was wrong with me, Cas?"

Cas cocks his head. "Hm?"

"When you fixed me," Dean says, bracing his arms on the sink. He rinses his brush and sets it in the cup.

Cas takes a breath. "It was bad."

"But _how_ bad, Cas?" Dean grips the sink.

"All of your ribs were broken. Three of your vertebrae were cracked. One of your lungs was punctured by a rib. Your stomach had split, and so had your spleen." Cas takes his hand and pulls him from the sink. "You were choking on your own blood."

Dean turns the sink on and splashes water over his face and hair. "Fuck," he hisses.

Cas stares at him. He's never heard Dean swear, not yet, at least.

"Ah, man, you smoked me," Dean says, ruffling Adam's hair. The tot lights up, launching himself at his brother, who lets them fall back to the floor and roll around a little bit.

Cas hears the low grumble of the Impala, but he is silent, allowing the boys a bit more time before their father interrupts everything. "I'm going to use the bathroom," he says quietly, instead walking to Bobby's library, where he and Karen speak quietly. "Bobby? Karen?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"I just thought I should let you know that John will be here in about two minutes," Cas says.

Bobby takes off his hat and sighs. "I'm going to go talk to him before the boys," he says, heading out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Karen," Cas says, eyes down.

Karen hugs the angel. "It's not your fault, Cas. And you did wonderfully. You protected him."

"He never should have gotten hurt in the first place. I should have been there."

Karen shakes her head. "No, John should never have let him go." She releases him. "I'm going to go make sure the boys stay inside while John and Bobby talk."

"Wait - Karen," Cas says. "Dean and Sam have to go hunting with their father sometimes."

"Why?"

"If they don't, then their lives change," Cas says. "This is about the time when Dean should go on most of his father's hunting trips."

"He's just a boy," Karen says.

"And this trip was bad," Cas admits. "John never should have let this happen, but I am here to protect the Winchester brothers, and, by extension, you and Bobby."

Karen ruffles Cas' hair. "Okay. I still need to go stop the boys from going outside." She leaves and Cas pops outside, hovering above John and Bobby.

"- goddamnit, John," Bobby says.

"I'm fine," John says.

"I'm not worried about you, you idiot," Bobby spits. "Your _son_ nearly died, you -"

"I was knocked out," John says, slurring slightly.

Cas drops to the ground, making both men jump.

"This conversation is not for your ears, Castiel," Bobby says. "Go back inside."

"No," Cas says. "I want to tell John _exactly_ what happened to Dean." He puts together a hologram-like thing for John to see. It shows a body without skin - the organs and bones. Cas makes a fist, and all the ribs crack. He snaps his fingers three times, and one lung is punctured, blood pooling in it, his liver and spleen in tiny pieces. "This is what his internal organs and ribs looked like when I found him, John. Another minute, and he'd have been _gone_." Cas turns and walks back to the house, leaving the hologram up.

John grunts. "Not so fast, demon boy." He takes out a knife and stabs his left hand, pressing it into his car.

Cas screams in pain, and Dean runs out to where Cas kneels, hands pressed to his head, still screaming.

"Cas!" He looks up. "Dad, what did you do? Stop! Stop it!"

John laughs lightly. "It's a banishing spell for demons. I guess we know he's not a demon."

"It's killing him, Dad!" Dean shoots up and runs at the car, pulling his shirt off and rubbing the outside of the car down to get rid of the sigil. "Dad," Dean says, voice cracking.

"It's for the best, Dean," Dad says. "I'm trying to protect you."

Cas has collapsed. Dean runs over to him and tries to lift him. Then he just hugs Cas to him. He starts to stir and and takes a small breath.

"Cas?"

"No, it's Jimmy. Jimmy Novak," Cas – Jimmy – whoever – says.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asks, gripping the boy's shoulders.

"I don't know." Jimmy frowns. "He's here, but not…here." He winces. "Whatever that man did to us, it hurts."

"See, Dad? There's a _human_ in there. And you hurt him." Dean shakes his head and guides Jimmy's arm around his shoulder. "C'mon, Cas."

"Jimmy."

"Sorry." Dean helps him into the house and into their room. "I'm not sure how much you, uh, remember, but Cas and I share a room. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

When there's no reply, he looks down to see Cas - Jimmy - asleep. He hefts him into Cas' side of the bed and pulls the covers over him. Then he goes back out and takes his penknife out. Karen, Sam, and Adam are upstairs, playing a game. Bobby and John are in the kitchen, and it sounds like Bobby is yelling at Dean's dad.

Dean sneaks past the kitchen and out the door. He goes to the Impala and kisses it. "Sorry, baby," he says, dragging the knife down the paint job. He chips and scratches off as much paint as he can, especially around the area where the sigil was. Then, he smashes the head- and tail-lights. Dean pats the Impala one more time and returns to his room, where he climbs into bed and falls asleep next to Cas, or Jimmy, or whatever.

* * *

Dean is awoken by a hand grabbing his collar and dragging him out of bed. This isn't a good sign.

John drags Dean out and releases him next to the Impala. Dean crosses his arms and sits back. In daylight, it looks even worse than last night. "Yeah?"

"You scratched my car."

"You tried to kill my best friend."

"I thought he was a demon." John hands Dean sandpaper and a bucket of paint, brush already in it.

"I haven't eaten -"

"You won't, not until this is done." John walks back inside the house, and Dean hears the door click shut.

He sighs and smiles to himself as he begins to sand paint off. He guesses it was worth it, more or less. But, even though it's past dawn, it's _cold_ out, and he doesn't have a jacket.

Cas and Jimmy wake up. The bed is cold, and they want Dean to be back in it. Jimmy asks Cas if he's feeling any better. Cas is much better. He asks Jimmy if Jimmy is still open to being his vessel. Jimmy agrees, and Cas and Jimmy become one once more.

Now Cas goes in search of Dean. He listens carefully and finds him to be outside. That's odd. His coat is still on the chair. Cas pads down the stairs. Bobby, Karen, and Adam are at the table. "Where's John and Dean?" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

Karen hugs Cas tightly. "You're okay," she says. "You scared us."

"I'm fine, just tired. Where's Dean?"

Karen and Bobby meet each other's eyes. "Last night, Dean keyed the Impala. John's forcing him to fix it. Dean seems to be perfectly happy with the result, though." Bobby shrugs. "John's on the porch, watching him."

Cas nods, takes his coat off the rack, sliding it on, and grabs a sweatshirt for Dean. He walks out the door and past John, who says nothing to him. Silently, he hands the sweatshirt to Dean, who doesn't look up at first, saying only, "Thanks."

"Dean."

Dean's head shoots up, and he hugs Cas. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little tired, but other than that, I'm fine," Cas says.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean says. "I didn't know, I swear."

"He knows I'm not a demon now," Cas jokes, sitting on the ground next to the car. He lays back and stares up at the sky. "Aren't you going to get back to work?"

"Mhm," Dean says, and then he paints a black line down Cas' cheek.

"Hey!"

Dean cackles and goes back to working on the paint job. He hums and whistles as he works, and Cas listens and looks at the clouds.

"How are your mojo levels?" Dean asks suddenly.

"Low," Cas admits. "But I'm just tired."

Dean nods and wipes some extra paint off the car. "This paint job doesn't look very good," he admits. "I guess that's okay. Dad and Bobby will probably redo it. But I don't feel bad about this."

Cas shrugs. "Should you?"

"Maybe. I was mad." Dean holds the bucket in one hand and circles the car. "I think I'm done." He offers Cas a hand and walks to the porch, handing John the sandpaper and bucket of paint. He hesitates and then mutters, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," John says. He looks to Cas. "Apologies."

Cas nods and blinks. He's starting to fall asleep again. Dean notices and picks him up. "Let's get you back to bed," he says. "We can talk later, Dad." He carries Cas to their room and sets him on the bed. "Sleep tight."

"Maybe you and I should go on a hunt of our own sometime soon. One of the next few weekends, maybe?" John says, sipping from a beer while they sit on the couch, watching a football game.

"Maybe," Dean says. "I might have stuff to do for school."  
"I need to teach you to hunt more," Dad says. "Soon, okay?"

"Yeah," Dean says. He rubs his eyes. "I'm going to go do some work. School starts again tomorrow." He walks into the kitchen and sits at the table, pulling out his books and starting on the work he's neglected.

* * *

"Hey! Dean!" Lisa says, running up to him. She throws her arms around his shoulders. "How was your break?"

Dean meets Cas' eyes and smiles. He hugs her back, spinning her around. "Hey, Lisa. It was fun." He sets her down. "Tell me about yours."

Cas walks next to Dean on the other side as Lisa rambles on about visiting family for Christmas. Dean nods in the right places, and they hold hands tightly. Cas sighs and pretends to listen to the girl, too. They turn the corner and go to math, and Lisa leans up and kisses Dean's cheek before they walk in. He smiles, holding the door for her and Cas.

Ms. Bailey stands at the front of the classroom, hand out for homework pages. Dean sets his bag down and rummages around for the page. Cas reaches his hand in his bag and creates the work, pulling it out and handing it to Ms. Bailey. Dean hands his to Cas, who hands it to Ms. Bailey.

They sit in their normal seats. Georgie turns around and bumps fists with Dean. "You ready for the hockey season?" he asks, grinning.

Dean nods, grinning back. "When are tryouts again?"

"Tomorrow after school. You got full gear?"

Dean shakes his head. "I need shoulder pads and a helmet still."

"I might have some old gear," Georgie says. "Bring what you have tomorrow and I'll do my best to fix you up." He nods to Cas. "Hey, Castiel."

"Hello, George. How was your break?"

"Good, thank you. How was yours?"

"Dean and I went on a road trip with his dad," Cas says. "It was interesting."

George nods, and Ms. Bailey starts class, shooting glares out.

* * *

Lisa sits close to Dean at lunch. _Really_ close. Cas is silent for most of it, and Dean is uncharacteristically quiet as well.

"So," Lisa says.

"Mhm?" Dean asks, mouth full of apple.

"The formal is next week," she says, taking his hand.

"Okay?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

Dean's eyes widen. "Oh. I didn't know I had to ask you. I thought it was just a given that we'd go together."

She rolls her eyes. "Silly. Pick me up at eight?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he says, mock-saluting and then kissing her cheek. "Isn't the day after the formal our two-month-iversary?"

She smiles. "You remembered!"

"Of course," Dean says, returning to his food. "Now, let me eat in peace."

Cas chuckles then. Both of them turn to him. "You're so innocent, Dean," he says, still laughing.

Lisa gives Dean and Cas odd looks and then shakes her head. "So…you guys, like, live together, right?"

Dean nods. "Share a room." He turns to Cas and mutters, "What do you mean?"

"By this time before history changed, you were kind of an ass," Cas says.

Dean glowers at the angel for a moment, and then he laughs. "What would I have done?"

"Attempted to convince a girl to break more than a few moral rules," Cas answers, laughing.

Lisa frowns. "What did you do before you came here, Dean?"

"He hasn't done that," Cas says, laughing still.

Dean rolls his eyes and shoves Cas off the bench. Cas pops back up and climbs onto the bench again, shoving Dean off this time.

* * *

"Hey, boys. How was school?" Karen asks, kissing Sam's forehead and ruffling Dean and Cas' hair. "Hey, Lisa. How are you?" She smiles at the girl. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, please," Dean says, shrugging his coat off.

"Hey, kids," Bobby says, popping his head in from the study. Dean, Cas, can John and I talk to you for a few?"

Dean and Cas meet each other's eyes and go into the study, shrugging.

"Are they talking about hunting _again_?" Sam says, sighing. "I'm not a little kid. I can go."

"Sam, remember what happened to Dean on the last trip?" Karen asks. Sam nods, and she continues, "And Dean is nearly five years older than you, Sam." She puts her arm around him. "Besides, they're probably just talking about more sigils to keep you safe, anyway."

Lisa frowns and cocks her head, not understanding what they mean and vowing to ask Dean later.

Sam sighs and leans his head into Karen. "Do we have any bananas?" he asks.

Karen smiles. "Let's go look, Sam. Lisa, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

She shakes her head and puts her bag next to the chair, pulling out her history homework. "No, thank you."

By the time Dean and Cas exit the study, she's finished history and is working on English. Lisa glances up at Dean and says, "That took a while."

"I know. I'm sorry," he says, but offers no explanation. Instead, he sits next to her and begins working on his own homework. Cas sits next to Dean and follows suit.

Dean's father comes in at one point, whispering in his son's ear for a minute. Dean nods along. Then he turns and answers something.

"What are they talking about?" Lisa asks Cas.

"Hunting," he says calmly. "And hockey."

"Do you play?"

Cas considers. He knows how, but as an angel of the lord, he hasn't had much of a chance to play before. "Yes," he says. "Dean and I will both be trying out."

Dean shoots a look at Cas before shrugging and turning back to his homework.

"What kind of hunting do y'all do that involves sigils?" Lisa asks suddenly. "And why did something happen to Dean on your last hunting trip?"

John, Dean, and Cas all whirl to face her. "Dean, what have you been telling the girl?" John growls.

"It wasn't me, honest," Dean says. "All I told her was that we went on a hunting trip over break."

John looks at Cas. "Me neither," Cas says. "I may be odd, but I'm not stupid."

"Karen was talking to Sam," Lisa says. "Now tell me what's going on."

Dean and his dad meet each other's eyes, seemingly having a conversation.

Cas looks at her. "Dean and John hunt demons, monsters, gods, ghosts…the supernatural."

"Cas!"

"If she flips out, I can wipe her memory," Cas reminds them. "Put something else in place."

John looks at the girl. She hasn't responded yet, frowning at Dean instead.

"He's joking, right?" she asks.

Dean shakes his head slowly. "Give me a moment," he says. "I'm going to get something." He disappears and returns with three things: a book, a knife with Enochian carved onto it by Cas, and an amulet. He sets them on the table in front of Lisa, opening the book to the section on angels. Cas rolls his eyes, realizing what Dean's about to do. "Cas is an angel," he says. "Cas?"

Cas sighs and stands up. "It's true," he says. "I am an angel of the lord."

Lisa stares at them. "You two are crazy, right?"

Cas sighs. "Tell me something you have that there's only _one_ of, Lisa."

She considers. "The drawing I made of my mother in first grade, right before she died."

Cas closes his eyes and a yellowed, folded-up piece of paper appears in his hand. "It was in your attic, hidden in a crack in the wall."

She takes the sheet of paper, frowning. "How -"

"He's an angel," Dean and John say in unison.

Cas takes a kitchen knife and shows it to her. He slices through his flesh, only for it to heal immediately. "Do you believe us now?"

"Yeah," she says. "Wow."

"You can't tell _anyone_ , Lisa," Dean says.

She hesitates. "But -"

"But nothing, girl. Not a word," John says, slamming the door on his way out.

"Nice guy, your dad is," Cas mutters.

Dean laughs and gathers up the stuff he laid on the table. "Accurate. Help me put this stuff away?"

Cas sighs and shoves him slightly, taking all of it and flashing it away. "Happy?"

"Yeah. So, you're trying out for hockey," he says, raising an eyebrow.  
"What if there's a demon on the ice?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "It should be a good time. Plus, Georgie'll like you this way."

"He likes me now!"

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Sure, Cas."

"Do you want me to help with physics or not?"

Dean sighs heavily. "Whatever." But he slings an arm around Cas' shoulders. "You were saying about physics…?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Enjoy!_**

 ** _~ Nik_**

"C'mon, Cas, get on the ice!" Dean shouts, twirling and jumping about.

Cas laughs and steps on, stick in hand. He skates over to Dean in measured strokes and hip-checks him. Dean stays upright, though he nearly falls, and he grins at Cas.

Georgie skates over and lightly knocks Dean's shoulder. "You're here! You have all your gear?"

"Yeah, Cas had some extra," Dean says. "Cas is trying out, too."

Georgie grins at the other boy. "Cool. What positions do you guys play?"

"Left defense," Cas says.

Dean grins. "I'll play center if I make the team."

Georgie gives him another grin. "I play right wing."

The coach blows the whistle, and everyone circles up. "Hopeful defensemen, go with Coach Quint and Mark," he says, gesturing to a goalie and an older man with white hair. "Wings and centers, with me and the other goalies."

Cas nods at him and they separate.

"Let's see some slaps, dee," Quint intones, standing on one skate and pointing the tip of the other one into the ice. "Mark, you ready?"

"Yes, coach," he mumbles through a mouthguard.

"Okay, then, boys," Quint says, grinning. "Get a few pucks each and get in a half-circle. One wrist and two slapshots each round."

Each player grabs a few shots. Cas lifts his wrist shot into the upper-right hand corner of the net, getting it over the goalie's shoulder.

He grins and slaps the other two pucks, giving them an extra punch so Mark barely sees them coming.

Dean skates over to him in their first water break. "You little cheat," he mutters, grinning and taking a sip. "Using your angel powers."

Cas grins. "Hey, you have to make use of what you have," he says, nudging Dean's shoulder with his own and taking the bottle from him.

Dean rolls his eyes. "It's 'you gotta use what you have,' Cas," he says.

Cas grins again. "Oh well." He sets the water bottle down and does a perfect spin on the ice. Dean sprints at him and sends them both flying into the boards, laughing.

"C'mon, boys, up again," the coach calls. "Back to practice."

* * *

"Have you played much?" Dean asks Cas as they leave the school, starting the walk to where Cas will zap them home.

"Hockey?" Cas laughs. "No, Dean. I'm an angel of the lord. Hockey is not in my job description."

Dean frowns at him then. "Then why try out?"

"I'm supposed to protect you."

"In hockey."

Cas shrugs. "It's not such a bad way to have to protect you."

Dean laughs. "You just like it."

Cas shakes his head and grabs Dean's elbow, zapping them back to Bobby's house.

Karen sets a plate of vegetables on the table. "How were tryouts, Dean?"

"Cas tried out, too," Dean says, grabbing a handful of cucumber. "But they were good. Fun."

"Cas, I didn't know you played hockey," Karen says.

"It's fun."

"You know what else is fun? Your homework. Now git, boys," Bobby says. "Go on, now." He has a wriggling, mud-covered Adam in his arms.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Why does Adam get to have all the fun?" he complains.

"Because he's not in school yet," Bobby quips back, grinning at him. "You heard me. Git!"

Dean nearly giggles as he shuts the door to their room. This kind of mood from Dean is one of Cas' favorites. Dean always gets so open and silly when he's like this. Willing to talk about anything.

"How're things with Lisa?" Cas asks, laying back on their bed.

Apparently not that. Dean's face clouds over and he pulls his schoolbooks out.

"Dean," Cas says. "I can just probe your mind."

Dean glares at him. "They're fine."

Cas cocks his head. "What?"

"Things with Lisa. They're fine. I just don't want to talk about my girlfriend with you." Dean sits in their desk, facing away from Cas, and starts his math homework.

* * *

"You boys feeling alright?" Bobby says, helping himself to some of the eggs. He's never seen the two seriously fight.

But both of them nod, already halfway through their breakfasts.

Bobby shrugs. "Okay. I can pick Sam up today, but I have a car coming in at four. Can you guys get home by yourselves?"

"I can pick them up if Cas doesn't want to zap them," John offers, reaching for a banana. "I'd like to see Dean play hockey, anyway."

Dean mutters something derogatory and Cas laughs, being the only one that heard it. Everyone stares at him. "Dean, uh, made a joke," he says, hunching in on himself a bit.

Dean chuckles then, too. "Yeah," he says. "Cas, you ready for school?"

Cas nods and gets up, putting his plate in the sink and his coat on. "C'mon, Sam," he says. Sam hops down from his chair and follows the example of the older boys.

"Have a good day at school, boys!" Karen yells.

"Dean!" Lisa calls, seeing them walk into the school.

He takes her by the hand and kisses her firmly. "Hey, babe."

She stares at him. "Wow. Um, good morning."

He smiles at her and kisses her cheek. "Good morning." Over her shoulder, he shoots Cas a look.

Cas raises his eyebrow, and Sam tugs on his sleeve. "Cas, will you take me to my classroom?" Sam asks.

Cas looks down. "Of course, Sam. Let's go." He walks away from Dean and Lisa, Sam attached to his hand and chattering about the day. He knows the kiss was meant to spite him, and it does, though it shouldn't. He's an angel of the lord, after all. He holds his head a little higher and deposits Sam at fifth grade before going to his math class, taking the seat Lisa normally takes so Lisa and Dean can sit next to each other.

Dean frowns at Cas, and Cas crosses his arms. "Class is starting."

Lisa glances back and forth between them.

"Something you three would like to share with the class?" Ms. Bailey says sharply.

Dean shakes his head and rests it on the heel of his hand. "No, Ms. Bailey."

She gives them a skeptical look and returns to the board. "Well, then, Mr. Winchester, you and Mr. Novak can discuss your problems in the principal's office."

Cas' hand shoots up. "But we'll miss class."

"You're missing class by talking with each other, too. Or, in your case, _not_ talking, Mr. Novak."

"Ms. Bailey, please."

"Go."

They gather their bags, grumbling, and walk towards the office. Neither says anything at first, and then Dean says, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?" Cas cocks his head. "I was the one that pushed you."

Dean shrugs. "I was an ass." He holds his fist out and Cas stares at it. Dean laughs and shapes Cas' hand into a fist, bumping it with his own.

"Ah," Cas says. "I didn't realize -"

"It's okay, Cas." Dean ruffles his hair. "Now let's get through this meeting, okay?"

Cas shoves him. "Don't patronize me, Dean Winchester." But he grins and fist bumps Dean again.

* * *

"So, Dean," the coach says.

"Yes, sir?" Dean spits his mouth guard into his glove.

"Do you think you can get around Cas?"

Dean swallows and looks at the boy now playing Sumo with Georgie. "Coach -"

"Can you do it?"

Cas wins against Georgie and meets eyes with Dean, nodding. "I'll do it," Dean says. He glances to where his dad watches from the stands and puts his mouthguard back in, swallowing.

Cas gives him a look that says, _I won't go easy on you_. Dean moves the puck back and forth on his stick while waiting for coach to blow the whistle. Cas is a good ten feet around him. Dean knows what he'll have to do.

The whistle blows, and Dean is off. He reaches near Cas and knocks the puck towards the board, dropping his shoulder and throwing Cas in the other direction. He picks the puck back up and races towards Mark, who stands ready. He can hear Cas on his tail. He gets ready to take the shot and -

And Cas throws him into the boards. He sighs and stands up, skating to where Cas is trying to take the puck out, taking it back and throwing a wrist shot at Mark, who traps it.

The coach nods. "Good, boys." Then he turns back to his clipboard.

"Sorry," they say at the same time. Dean laughs and throws an arm around Cas. "Just doing our jobs."

Cas grabs and extra puck and they take turns getting it past each other and stealing it back. By the end, they've both learned all each other's tricks - Cas stays mostly human - and it's a game of brute strength (Cas wins usually).

* * *

"Okay, boys, gather around!" the coach yells. Everyone circles around him, clambering to be in the center. "Coach Quint and I will put the team roster up on the door to the locker room while you guys change. Go on!"

Everyone races off the ice. Dean and Cas have adjacent lockers (which Cas had to work for a bit to get) and they chatter as they change.

"Dean, my man," Georgie says, fist-bumping him. "Nice job there. And you, Castiel! I never would have guessed it."

Dean snorts. "Me neither."

Cas shoves him. "What can I say? I love hockey."

"I can see that," Georgie says. "Anyway, nice job, boys. I'll see you around."

Dean and Cas high-five and then each drops his shorts, hanging them on the hooks. Dean pulls his sleeves down now. "Really, though, Cas, no one expected you'd play."

Cas laughs. "I have to have some down time, Dean."

"Not sure I'd call hockey down time," Dean says, hanging his sleeves on a hook, too, and putting his shin pads on the shelf. "Either way, I'll have you at my back."

Cas laughs and hangs his shoulder pads. "Of course, Dean."

"Y'all sound kind of gay," one of the freshman next to Dean says.

Dean laughs. "We're not. I'm dating Lisa."

"You're dating a _sophomore_?"

Dean nods. "Yeah. Cas is like my brother."

Cas' grimaces at that, but pulls his shirt on, making no comment. He drops his jocks and pulls sweatpants on. Dean is pulling his own sweatpants on, too.

"I'm going to go see if we made the team," Cas says to Dean. "Hurry up." He grins. "Slowpoke." He turns and leaves the locker room, sighing to himself. He glances at the sheet, even though he had already read the coaches' minds to make sure they were going to let Dean on.

Dean comes out of the locker room, shifting his backpack on his shoulders, and throws an arm around Cas. "Well? What's the verdict?"

"We made it, naturally," Cas says. "C'mon, let's get home." They walk towards the woods (in the general direction of Bobby's house) and Cas transports them back to the front door of Bobby's house.

"We're home," Dean says.

Karen smiles. "Go shower, boys. Dean, Lisa called and told me she's coming over to go over math with you and Cas."

Dean nods and the two of them head towards their room, chattering about hockey. Dean lets Cas shower first, even though, strictly speaking, the angel doesn't need to. But it's the little things, right?

After Cas gets out, he carries his dirty clothes back to their room with one hand while holding his towel up with the other. Dean nods at him and goes into the bathroom.

As Cas is pulling jeans on, the door to their room opens. Lisa sidles in. Cas nods to her and grabs a shirt from the pile on top of the dresser. He realizes it's Dean's (it's a bit large for him), but pulls a hoodie on over it anyway. Neither of them needs Lisa seeing the lumps from his wings.

"Hey, Cas," Lisa says, setting her bag on the floor. "How are you?"

Cas smiles tightly at her. "I'm well, thanks. And you?"

"Good. Did you two make the team?"

Cas nods. "Yes. Dean played very well."

"Cas, do you like boys or girls?" Lisa asks, sitting on the bed.

Cas's face heats up. "What do you mean?" _Dean_ , he thinks. _Dean_.

"Like…dating. Do you like men or women?" She fiddles with the zipper of her hoodie.

Cas swallows. "I am an immortal being of Heaven," he says.

"Cas, c'mon."

"And as such," he continues, "I am genderless, and I do not have sexual preference."

She lays back. "But you have a male - what is it you are?"

"My vessel is a human boy of about Dean's age," Cas says casually. "Dean calls him my skin suit."

"But he's a human."

Cas nods. "Yes, and, with his permission, I use his body as my house, so to speak."

Dean enters the room, lightly smacking Cas's shoulder (making Cas jump), and sees Lisa. "Hey, babe," he says, hunting around the pile on top of the dresser for his boxers and jeans. He pulls them on, grabbing a shirt off the pile. Cas recognizes it as his.

"Hey, that's mine," he says, snatching it out of Dean's hand.

"You're wearing mine," Dean says.

"Yeah, so?" Cas shoves his shoulder.

Dean laughs. "Whatever, Cas." He grabs another shirt off the pile and pulls it off. "Just give it back once you're done."

Cas shoves him again, grinning. "Hey, I'll go get some stuff to eat. Lisa, any requests?"

She shakes her head, and he leaves.

"Hey, buddy," Bobby says, ruffling Cas' hair. "How were tryouts?"

"Good," Cas says. "Dean and I both made it."

John leans against the counter. "Yeah. You're pretty good out there, angel boy."

Cas laughs. "I like it," he says. "Hockey, I mean. And playing with Dean is fun."

"I have to say, you're not the type of kid I'd expect my son to hang out with," John admits.

Cas shrugs. "It doesn't matter, John Winchester. It is my duty to protect him."

John sighs. "Cas, I'm not going to try to kill you."

"You have. Twice." Cas gathers food to take upstairs. "Why should I believe you?"

"For my son's sake."

Cas slowly turns. "What do you mean?"

"Dean needs me to teach him to hunt. He's good for a kid, but he's not the best. And he _has_ to be the best." John holds Cas's eerie stare in his own.

Cas grimaces. "Okay." He turns. "I'm going to go spend time with my friends." He walks up the stairs, opens the door, and drops the bowl he was carrying.

Dean's head shoots up. Lisa's hand is still down his pants. The door is open and the bowl in shards on the ground, but Cas has disappeared. He stands up and zips his pants, willing any sign of their actions away, and runs down the stairs. "Bobby - have you seen Cas?"

"Yeah, he just went upstairs to bring you guys food," Bobby replies.

Dean groans. "Damn it. Shit!"

"What happened?"

"He, uh, walked in on me and Lisa -" Dean shakes his head and pulls on his hair. "How could I be so stupid?"

Bobby laughs. "Jesus, Dean."

Dean rubs his forehead. "He's always so upset around me and Lisa! I don't understand. She's my girlfriend!"

Bobby laughs even harder at that. "Go find him, Dean."

"How can I? He's gone! Disappeared! He could be anywhere, Bobby!" Dean is near hysterical now.

Bobby sets a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Calm down, Dean. You'll know where to find him."

Dean closes his eyes and considers. "You're right. I do know where he is." He goes to the coat closet and gets out his winter coat, a hat, and mittens. "I'll be back once I find him. Tell Lisa I'll see her tomorrow."

Bobby sighs. "Go, Dean." Once the door has shut, he turns to where Lisa sits on the stairs. "Come sit at the table, Lisa," he says.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," she says. "He always goes after Cas."

"He loves Cas." Bobby hands Lisa a glass of water. "And Cas loves him, but not in the way Dean loves Cas."

"What do you mean?" She frowns.

"Cas is in love with Dean, and Dean doesn't feel the same way. Not yet, at least," Bobby says.

Lisa frowns. "He loves Dean?"

Bobby nods. "Lisa, you can't tell this to Dean. If he's going to hear it from anyone, it has to be Cas."

Lisa starts laughing.

"What?" Bobby asks.

"Your family has so much drama," she says. "I won't say anything, Bobby. Thank you for explaining."

"Do you want a ride home?" Bobby pulls the keys from his pocket.

"No, I have my bike." She smiles and hugs him. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Bye, Lisa."

"Cas, I -"

"Go away, Dean Winchester." Cas sits crossed-legged, thirty feet up in the tree.

"No!" Dean grabs a branch and begins to climb.

"Dean, get down! You'll -"

The icy branch slides out of Dean's grasp and he tumbles to the ground. Cas jumps down, landing next to Dean. "- fall," he finishes. "Are you okay?"

Dean nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Will you let me explain, Cas?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Dean," Cas says wearily.

"Why not?"

"Dean, I'm not here to be your friend," Cas snaps. Dean recoils, and Cas winces. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean that, okay?"

"Then what did you mean?" Dean asks, sitting up and pulling his legs into his chest.

"I was just mad, Dean," Cas says. "I didn't mean anything, okay?"

Dean sighs. "What are you even mad about? I can understand being embarrassed, but -"

"Let's not push our luck."

Dean laughs and stands up. "Okay. Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Cas," Dean grunts, tossing the puck back and pushing through the center and their right defense.

Cas grins and smashes through their lines. Dean follows, and Cas takes a shot, which bounces off, but Dean rebounds and it's a goal.

They bump gloves and hop off the ice. The coach leans over and whispers in Cas's ear. Cas nods.

"What'd he say?" Dean asks.

"Nothing important." Cas knocks his shoulder into Dean's. "Just to watch my right side."

Dean nods, and they turn their attention back to the game. They'll be on soon, maybe two minutes from now. At the most.

When they get back on the ice, Cas scoots forward, forcing the other dee to hang back. He waits for the puck to be dropped and steals it, racing up the ice. Dean follows, just a bit slower, and takes the dropback pass, shooting it through Cas' legs.

"You played great, kid," Bobby says, ruffling Dean's hair. "And Cas - oh, man! That was great! Now you just have to hold onto the lead. Only one more period." He winks and lets them go to the locker room to talk with their coaches.

"Okay, Dean and Cas are going to start as center and left wing," Coach says. "Georgie, you're on right wing. I want Max and Shawn starting in dee. Get the goal, end the shift. Got it?"

"Yessir!" the team choruses.

"Now get in for a cheer and let's go win this thing," he says.

"On three - Devils," the captains say. "One, two, three -"

"DEVILS!"

The team storms back onto the ice, warming Mark back up. The ref blows the whistle and Dean goes to his spot at the faceoff circle, Cas to his left and Georgie to his right.

Cas smiles at him through his mouthguard, and then everything seems to slow as the puck is dropped. Dean is at it almost before the other center can react, and he drops it to Cas, who jolts forward with it. Dean and Cas weave, passing, up to the goal, where Cas takes a shot. Dean catches the rebound on the end of his stick. He turns to take get the player off the goal and pass to Cas and a huge, solid force _smashes_ him into the boards. He didn't even have the puck anymore!

Dean tries to get up and whimpers, dropping back to the ice. The ref notices and blows the whistle. Cas is by his side in an instant.

"What hurts, Dean?"

"My shoulder," Dean says. "I think I dislocated it."

"Hmm." Cas gets on his knees and snaps his fingers. Everything around them freezes.

Dean looks around. "Cas, why did everyone stop moving?"

"I paused time," Cas says nonchalantly. "I'm going to change your injury."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll be out for at least six weeks with a fully dislocated shoulder. I'm going to fix you up and just pull your shoulder out a bit and crack a few fingers."

Dean stares at him. "You're going to what now?"

"Hm. You're right." Cas's eyes twinkle. "I'll crack your nose a bit, too. Don't want people thinking you're a softie." He grins. "And I won't _touch_ the ribs you'll be feeling tomorrow."

Dean sighs but allows Cas to slide his hand beneath Dean's pads. Dean grunts as his shoulder is popped back into place and then again as Cas heals it and pops it back out a little. When Cas fractures his finger, he winces.

"You know," he says, glaring at Cas and wiping his eyes after the nose crack. He ignores the blood. "You know, I'm not sure whether to thank you or be kind of pissed."

"Let some blood drip on the ice," Cas suggests, guiding him back to his original position on the ice and getting on his knees. "And hush up. I'm going to start time again soon." He snaps his finger and Dean's coach hops over the boards. Cas puts on a more scared face and holds Dean to the ice with one hand.

"Dean? Dean, what hurts? Did you hit your head?" Coach asks.

Dean lets out a muffled grunt. "Bastard cracked my nose and did somethin' _nasty_ to my shoulder."

"Quint's getting the trainer now," Coach says, kneeling on the other side of Dean. "How are your ribs?"

"Little sore," Dean says. "Shit." He turns his head to look at Coach, blood dripping from the hand over his nose.

John and Bobby both hop over the boards, much to the chagrin of the refs. Bobby joins Cas, and John kneels by Dean's head.

"You okay, Dean-o?" John asks, resting a hand on his son's neck.

Dean shifts and pushes himself off the ice and into a seated position with his good arm. "I'll be fine, Dad," he says. The blood drips onto his light blue jersey now. "Help me get my helmet off, Cas?"

Bobby unbuckles the helmet, and Cas pulls it off, setting it on the ice. A trainer steps onto the ice, walking carefully to Dean. She kneels in front of him. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asks.

Dean looks to Cas, trying to keep more blood from dripping out of his hand. She hands him a towel, which he gratefully holds over his nose.

"Number six checked him into the boards. He didn't even have the puck. He said something about his shoulder," Cas says.

She considers. "Are you his father?" she asks Bobby.

"I am," says John.

"Well, why don't you three get him up and off the ice." She nods to Cas. "Help him get some of his gear off."

"What about the game?" Coach asks.

She looks at the two of them. "Well, he's certainly not playing, and I think you'll have to let the other one choose."  
"I'm going with Dean," Cas says immediately. "But first…" He stands up, dropping his helmet and skating to number six, who grins at him.

"Crazy check," he says.

"You made a mistake," Cas says calmly. Then he swings his fist up, smiling as he hears the surprised grunt from the other player. "Don't touch my best friend." Then he ducks from under number six's punch and helps Dean up. John and Bobby help him off the ice, and Cas carries their gear. Once they get Dean to the locker room, Cas waves Bobby and John off and guides Dean's jersey off.

Dean winces, but allows Cas to remove his skates, elbow pads, and shoulder pads. "I'm sorry, Dean," Cas says.

"You did so much," Dean says. "Besides, this is hardly an injury compared to -"

"My job is to keep you from being injured at _all_ , Dean." Cas undoes the ties on Dean's hockey shorts and lets him stand so they slide off. "And you got hurt anyway." He pulls the sleeves down from the velcro on Dean's thighs and then unstraps his shinguards. He puts all of Dean's gear up and then gestures to Dean's jocks. "Do you want me to -"

"Can you -" Dean asks at the same time, gesturing to them.

Cas nods and pulls them down. He takes Dean's sweats and helps him into them. "Do you mind if I just take my gear off?" he asks. "I can help you to the trainers after that."

Dean laughs. "Cas, why would I say no?"

Cas shrugs and sheds his gear quickly, hanging everything up until he stands in front of Dean in only spandex. He quickly pulls sweats and his tee shirt on, grabbing Dean's for once he can move his shoulder again. Then he guides his arm underneath Dean's shoulders and helps him up. "Alright, let's get going," he says to Bobby and John. They walk ahead and help boost Dean onto a table in the training room.

The trainer pulls up on a wheely stool with a kit. "Did you feel a pop or a crack when he hit your shoulder?"

"I think it's a bit dislocated," Dean says. "I can't move it too well."

The trainer hums and looks at the shoulder, gently probing. "Popping it in is going to hurt," she warns, moving her arms into different positions. She motions to Cas for him to hold Dean down. "You ready?" she asks, popping it in one fluid motion before he can reply.

Dean yells out. Then he looks at Cas, who leans down and whispers, "I numbed your nerve before I put it back in."

Dean huffs and brings his left hand, the good one, to his ribs. "Damnit, Cas, you were right about the ribs."

The trainer's head pops up at that. She gently probes his ribcage. "Probably just a bit bruised," she says. "Now let's take a look at that nose. You might have a mild concussion. I wish you boys would wear helmets with cages." She takes the towel from Dean and examines his nose, catching the slowing flow of blood with an expert hand. "How does your head feel?"

"I mean, it hurts, but the dude did something to my nose," Dean says.

The trainer looks to Bobby. "Keep him from school tomorrow. Wake him up every few hours tonight. I want him back here the day after tomorrow before school, to check up on his head and his shoulder."

She opens the cabinet to her left and searches in there for a bit, handing Cas a box showing a smiling boy with his arm in a sling. Cas looks at the box and then at Dean.

"He'll need to wear that until his arm feels completely better," she says. "The number of days can range, but the shortest I've ever seen is four days. _Then_ we start rehab."

Dean sighs and lays back on the chair. "Cas, my shirt?" Cas hands it to him, and he pulls it on, careful not to tweak his arm. Then he takes the box from Cas and puts the sling on, sighing. "I look like a fool."

Cas puts his hand on Dean's good shoulder. "Let's get you home," he replies. Dean gets off the table, and Cas guides him toward the door. "Thank you," he says to the trainer.

"Of course," she says.

Cas picks their schoolbags up and the two of them walk out of the building. Bobby and John are still talking to the trainer.

The boys walk to where no one will see them disappear, and then Cas zaps them home. Karen sees Dean and shakes her head. "Are you okay, Dean?" she asks.

Dean nods. "Hockey."

Cas puts their bags down and zaps them up to the bathroom. "Do you want to shower?" he asks.

"Cas, I don't need -"

Cas rolls his eyes. "Relax, Dean. I'm not going to help you shower. But I'd like to shower, even if you don't want to."

Dean laughs lightly. "Yeah, I'll shower. Help me with the sling?"

Cas pulls it off. "I can zap your clothes off, too, if you stand in the shower," he says.

"Yes, please," Dean says, voice slightly shamed.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas says again.

"It's not your fault, Cas."

Cas sighs and sits back against the sink. "It most certainly feels like it."

"Can I shower now?" Dean says, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry, too," he adds, stepping into the shower.

Cas snaps his fingers and the clothes are in his hands. "I'll bring clothes when you're done," he says softly.

"Thanks," Dean says, but the room is empty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long for me to upload. School has been insane recently.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Nik**

* * *

"Bobby, I'm fine," Dean says, sitting on the bed. "Really. No concussion. My shoulder'll be fine."

"The trainer said to keep you home and watch you," Bobby says. "I'm going to go drop Sam off."

Cas gives Dean a sympathetic smile. "We can play board games," he offers.

Dean huffs. "I wanna play _hockey_."

Bobby nods to Cas and Cas touches Dean's forehead, putting him to sleep until Cas wakes him back up. "I'll watch him, Bobby," Cas says. "John and I can train with him." He smiles. "No contact, naturally."

Bobby rolls his eyes and leaves. "Book studying," he grumbles. "And I want to work with you two, too. And Karen should, too."

Cas smiles. "Of course, Bobby. John and I will set up a lesson plan, so to speak." Bobby leaves, and Cas goes to find John. He finds him working on the crazy demon-cage Bobby and John are building in the basement. "John Winchester?"

"Yes, Cas?" He puts the welder down.

"I was thinking we could do some training for Dean and the Singers," Cas says.

John takes off his mask and turns around. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Um, when?"

"Soon," Cas says. "I am proficient with the supernatural creatures and how to kill them, but you have significantly more hands-on experience fighting as a human. I do not have to do that."

John laughs and leans against the wall. "I know you know what would have happened had you not changed things."

Cas scratches his head. "My…suggestion was not unintentional."

"What would have happened?"

"You would have dragged Dean and Sam around the country, creating two angry sons and succeeding at nothing but destroying your family. Sam would have run off to law school and not spoken to either of you. Dean would have stayed with you, as he's the obedient one, believe it or not, and Sam's future girlfriend would be killed by the demon that killed Mary. It took her life in return for yours." Cas looks at the ground. "Dean and Sam would both die at least once, and each time be brought back. Both nearly say yes to the devil and Michael the archangel, because Dean started the apocalypse."

John watches. "What about me? What happens to me?"

Cas meets his eyes. "You die."

John lets out a breath slowly. "Well, I guess this is a better outcome."

"I do not like you, John Winchester," Cas says. "I know what kind of man you are. But I also know you do love your boys, even if you show it in a twisted way." He offers John a hand. "Let's get to work. Dean is asleep, and Bobby is dropping Sam off at school. Karen has Adam."

They pour over books and decide which creature to talk about - settling on ghouls - and then Cas puts Adam to sleep and wakes Dean up.

Dean glares at Cas. "You put me to sleep."

"Yes, and usefully so," Cas says. He offers Dean his sling. "Here."

"I don't want it," says Dean, standing up with a sullen look at Cas.

"You're being puerile," Cas says. "John and I are going to work with you on some hunting basics." He offers Dean a glass of water, which he takes, still glaring at the ground.

"I'm not puerile," he grumbles.

Cas grins at him and grabs his good arm, pulling him down the stairs. "It's okay. I don't mind it."

Dean laughs and takes a bowl out of the cabinet. Cas snaps his fingers and it's filled with food. Then he taps his foot as Dean eats, holding the bowl for his friend. Dean finishes most of the cereal and sets the bowl in the sink. "Okay, let's go."

John straddles a chair, a few books in front of him in the dining room. Bobby sits across from him, next to Dean. Cas holds a sleeping Adam, and Karen hovers behind Bobby.

John points to the picture in the book he has out. "Ghouls," he says.

Cas excuses himself to go lay Adam in his crib, cradling the small boy to his chest as he carries him up the stairs.

"I'm glad you don't die by a ghoul this time," Cas says, stroking the tot's temple. He'll stay asleep.

John is mid-monolgue when Cas returns. He slips in and listens. It's about a dragon. Dragons are nasty pieces of work. John knows this well. Cas wonders how the discussion went from ghouls to dragons.

* * *

"Dean!" Georgie fights his way through the morning traffic. "How are you feeling, man? That was a _brutal_ check."

Dean nods. "Yeah. Not the worst I've had, honestly. I should be okay in a few days. I'm concussion-free, fortunately. Some bruising around my ribs, but that'll go away, and my shoulder's healing up well." He laughs. "Worst part's gotta be my nose. All black and blue. Kinda nasty."

Georgie nods and claps him on his good shoulder. "I'll see you in math," he says. "And hey, man. You've got _battle scars._ Girls love that shit. Has Lisa seen you yet?"

Dean shakes his head.

Cas thinks he likes Dean better completely healthy.

Cas hands Dean his bag. "Let me know if you don't feel well, Dean. I can help - with the pain, if with nothing else."

Dean nods. "Thanks, man." He claps Cas on the shoulder and wades into the crowd, leaving Cas to follow him.

* * *

Dean comes to practice that day, but he's benched the entire time - Coach wouldn't even let him skate. Cas gives him a sympathetic look as he centers Georgie and Phil.

That's _his_ line. Cas is centering _his_ line. And Dean knows it's just for a bit, and only in practice, but it still stings. The trainer has said he can go back to practice tomorrow, so long as there's no contact. She called his recovery "miraculous." Cas shot him an amused look.

As Dean watches, he grudgingly accepts that Cas centering that line in a game would be pretty fantastic. Cas on the ice in general is pretty fantastic. Coach loves him, because he's amazing and seems to have no playing time cap. Naturally, he gets tons of playing time. Honestly, he deserves it.

Coach Quint sits next to Dean. "How're you feeling, bud?" he asks

"Frustrated," Dean says. "I feel okay, and I want to be out there."

His coach claps him on the shoulder, laughing. "Chomping at the bit, are we, Dean? Don't worry, you'll be out there with Cas and Georgie soon enough."

Dean smiles. "Thanks, Coach." He frowns. "You're pulling Phil off our line?"

"Yes," he says. "Coach and I liked the way you three played, even if it was only for a bit."

Dean nods. "Who's going to play dee for our line?"

"Max and Shawn. Phil will play on Brian's line." Coach puts one leg over the boards. "Feel better, Dean." Then he hops back on the ice and begins to drill the defense.

* * *

Dean wrinkles his nose at Cas. The two are walking to their spot in the woods. "You smell."

Cas gives him a serious look. "Of course. I just played in practice."

Dean scowls. "Lucky you."

Cas laughs and shoves him. "You'll be back to playing soon. And I am sorry for centering your line, even if it was only for today." Dean gives him a look, and Cas continues, "Your mind was practically screaming during practice today, Dean. A child could have realized you were frustrated."

Dean gives him a flat look and then grabs his hand. When Cas gives him a weird look, he says, "Aren't you going to zap us home?"

"Oh. Yes." Cas brings them home, though Dean doesn't release his hand for a few seconds, even after they're there. Cas wishes it meant something, but he knows Dean's straight.

Dean smiles at him. "I've got to do work, but I'm sure Dad could use some help maybe planning some lessons."

Cas nods and leaves the room.

Dean sits on the bed instead of going to his desk and starting his work like he should. This whole being injured thing _sucks_. And Lisa can't even come over today. He has Cas, but Cas has been acting…weird.

He throws his head back and it hits the wall. "Ow! Damnit." He probably deserved that. He sighs and stands up, sitting at the desk.

"Dean! Dean! Look what I made in school today," Sam says, coming into his room with a painting. It's him and Sam when they were younger. Sam was maybe five, and Dean nine. It was from the birthday party Dean got invited to in third grade that he had to bring Sam to. A picture had been taken there of Sam on Dean's hip, covered in blue frosting from his cake. The parents there had though this was hilarious and adorable, but John had picked them up wordlessly, telling Dean to get his brother clean.

Dean could see how the party could have been a good memory for Sam, but for Dean it was the first time John acted the way he does now most of the time.

Dean smiles. "Wow, buddy, That's really good. Have you shown Bobby and Karen yet? I'm sure they'll let you put it on the fridge."

Sam shakes his head. "Will they?"

Dean nods and gets out of the chair, putting a hand on his little brother's back. "How's hockey, buddy?"

Sam grins. His tryouts were a few weeks ago, and he made the team. "Good! We have a game in Evansville, in Minnesota, next Saturday. This Saturday we play another team here. We've never gone so far!"

Dean leads him down the stairs. "Wow, Sam. That's neat. Let's show Bobby your picture, okay?"

* * *

Dean sits in the trainers', Cas at his side, nearly wriggling with excitement to be cleared. When the trainer finally come over - though Cas reminds him he only waited a few minutes - he answers all of her questions quickly and practically begs to show how much better he feels.

She laughs. "Have you felt _any_ pain doing those stretches and exercises I showed you?"

He shakes his head. "Everything's been fine. I promise. I'm ready to go back."

She sighs. "All right, then. You can play today." She makes a note in the file and closes it. "Good luck."

Dean hops off the chair, letting out one happy yell. Cas laughs and follows him to the locker room, doing a once-over of Dean's body and making sure everything's healed. The two get dressed, chattering away, Dean's smile lighting the entire room up - in Cas' opinion.

"Dean! Great to see you back, buddy." Coach smacks Dean's helmet lightly. "How do you feel?"

Dean nods. "Good. Happy to be back. Very happy to be back."

Coach laughs. "Okay, son. It'll be you, Georgie, and Cas on first line. If one of you can't keep up, we'll replace you with Phil."

Dean swallows. "Yes, Coach."

Cas hits him lightly with his glove. "Do not worry, Dean. Georgie and I can slow down if you're too slow. We want you on the line."

Georgie grins at him, and he hits Cas back. "Ass," he mutters. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. First line, we're going to try a new drill." Coach skates over to the whiteboard, and the team follows. He outlines the drill, explaining it, and Dean is a little lost. He feels a hand at his ribcage. Cas. He sees the drill running and nods slowly. Cas withdraws his hand.

"Okay, first line up first. Shawn and Max against them on dee." Coach nods and the rest of the team sits on the bench.

Dean swallows. Coach passes the puck up the boards, and Cas grabs it. He passes it to Dean, and the two weave a bit while Georgie rushes net. Dean does a dropback to Cas, also rushing net, and Cas shoots. Georgie collects the rebound and fakes a shot, instead passing to Dean, who scores because Mark was covering left and he had right.

The three boys cheer and bump fists.

Phil lines up with his new line, shooting Dean a look. Dean shrugs an apology, and Phil shakes his head.

* * *

"How you feeling, Dean?" Georgie asks, pulling his shoulder pads over his head.

"Pretty good, man," Dean says. He's pulling his shorts off.

Georgie nods. "Good, good. Have you done the math yet?"

Dean shakes his head. "Have you?"

"Part of it." Georgie groans. "It's gonna take me forever. And I'm not ready for the test, either."

"Well, Cas and Lisa and I are studying tomorrow night if you wanna come over," Dean offers, shrugging as he undoes the clips of his shinguards.

Georgie nods. "Thanks. Where do you live?"

"Singer's Autobody Yard," Dean says. "Sam and Cas and me live with Bobby Singer and my other little brother."

Georgie frowns at him. "You have another brother?"

"Yeah, Adam. He's only a little kid, though. And he's my half-brother. My mom died when Sam was a baby." Dean shrugs. "But Karen's real nice. See you tonight, man." He follows Cas out of the locker room, pulling his coat and bag on. "You ready, Cas?"

Cas nods, and they begin their trek. Sam's at home, but Cas will drop him off at practice later. When they get to the clearing, Dean takes Cas' hand again. This time, it doesn't surprise Cas, but it frustrates him a little bit.

* * *

Dean and Cas are in pajamas, sitting on the bed and playing cards. Dean keeps glancing at something over Cas' shoulder. "What?" Cas finally says, turning to look.

"There's nothing behind you," Dean says. "I just - could I see your wings?"

Cas, who had been taking a sip of water from the glass on his nightstand, chokes. "What?"

"Your wings. Can I see them?"

Cas stares at him. "Dean, that's the equivalent of me asking to see your penis. Erect."

Dean shrugs. "It won't mean that for me."

Cas shakes his head. "No. You may not see my wings. And I'm going to bed." He puts his cards down, lays back, and pulls the comforter over him.

He hears Dean huff. Then there's the sound of the cards being put away. Then Dean gets up, closes the door, and turns the light out.

"I know you're not asleep."

Cas ignores him.

"I'm sorry."

Cas still pretends to be sleeping.

* * *

"What's up with you and Cas?" Lisa asks, putting her hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean blushes. "I asked him something too personal."

"I mean, you two are like brothers, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, but I pushed him. He's just a little bit uncomfortable, and he has every right to be."

"What did you _ask_?"

"It's no big deal," Cas says, pushing past them. "Dean."

"Cas, I -"

"We have class."

"Cas."

Cas looks back at him. "It's still a no, Dean, and we have class."

Dean looks after him as he walks to math.

* * *

Cas watches as Dean's leg bounces up and down next to his own. "Dean."

"Yes?"

"Your leg."

He looks down and stops bouncing. "Sorry." Then he takes a bite of his sandwich.  
"What?"

"What?"

Cas chuckles. "What do you want to ask?"

"Is there any situation where I _could_ see your wings?" Dean's fingers tap out a beat now.

Cas considers. "If we are ever in a serious sexual situation and I am considering making you my Mate."

Dean swallows. "Got it. So not likely, then?"

"You tell me." Cas doesn't meet Dean's eyes.

"I - hey, Lisa."

Cas looks up to see them kissing on Dean's lap. Cas bites the inside of his lip. But he turns back to his lunch, knowing they'll stop pretty soon.

* * *

When Georgie shows up, Cas, Dean, and Lisa are in the boys' room, laughing and eating from a bowl of chips. Cas hears the car and cocks his head to the side for Dean. Dean nods and stands, Cas following him. They open the front door for Georgie, who smiles at them and pulls his bag higher on his shoulder.

"Come on in," Dean says.

Karen comes to the door behind Dean, setting her hand on his shoulder. "Hello," she says. "I'm Karen. What's your name?"

"Georgie," he says, offering a hand to shake.

She tuts and takes his bag from him. "Would you like a slice of pie, Georgie?" She hands Cas the pie.

"Yes, please," he says, eyes lighting up.

"Can we have pie, too?" Dean near begs.

Karen laughs and ruffles his hair. "Sure, bud. Apple all around. I'll bring it up to your room, Dean and Cas."

"Thanks, Karen," Cas says, smiling at her.

The three walk toward the stairs, chattering about hockey.

"Dean! Cas!" John yells. "C'mere. Hunting."

Dean and Cas give Georgie identical apologetical looks and slip into the library. "Yeah, Dad?" Dean says. "We have a friend over to study for a math test tomorrow."

"Lisa can w-"

"It's not Lisa, Dad," Dean says. "What do you need?"

"Well, I think there's a demon in the next town over," John says, frowning. "Look at these clippings." He hands them to Cas, who scans them and nods.

"John is right." Cas frowns at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to take you and Dean hunting this weekend," John says. "Hockey is early enough on Saturday that we can leave after the game, get the job done, and be back by Sunday night."

Cas nods. "Sounds good to me."

Dean smiles. "Okay, Dad. You research or whatever, and Cas and I will study for math, 'cause I'm gonna fail this test otherwise."

John laughs. "Good luck, boys."

Dean and Cas slip out. Georgie has been taken to their room by Lisa, and the two laugh and chat. Dean and Cas come sit on the carpet near them, and then Lisa cuddles into Dean.

Georgie eyes Cas for a moment and then reaches into his bag and pulls out his textbook. "So how will we do this?"

"We normally just do practice problems and then ask Cas if we're confused," Lisa says. "He's a math whiz. He doesn't even study!"

"I don't need to," Cas says. "This math is simple."

Dean rolls his eyes and shoves Cas. "Show off."

"You will not need this math," Cas points out.

Dean scowls. "Hush, Cas."

Cas shrugs and leans against the wall, entirely casual. "You should get to work." He pulls a book from the bookshelf near them and begins to read. It's in Latin. Works of Julius Caesar.

He notices Georgie glancing at him from time to time. He pays no heed to the boy until he comes with his math notebook to ask Cas a question, sitting close to Cas on his right.

"I'm stuck," he admits. "How do I do this? There are three variables."

Cas can smell his cologne. "Well, look. You can just cancel _c_ out." It smells like cinnamon and something a little musky.

Georgie frowns. "What?" He runs his hand through blonde hair.

Cas points to two of the three equations. "If you subtract one of these from the other, then _c_ cancels out."

Georgie gives him a blank look.

Cas sighs and takes the pencil from him, scrawling on the page. "So we have these two equations, right? And when we subtract this one from _this_ one, _c_ is cancelled out. Then you have two equations with two variables that you can solve, because this equation doesn't have _c_. And after you solve for _a_ and _b_ , you can put them back into one of the other two to solve for _c_. Make sense?"

Georgie looks over what he did. "Yeah. Thanks, Cas."

Cas pats his shoulder and goes back to the book.

"Is that Latin?"

Cas looks up from the book. "Oh, yeah. Works of Caesar."

"You can read Latin."

Cas nods. "It's helpful. Dean is becoming quite adept at reading it as well."

"Oh, you're teaching him?"

Georgie seems quite intent on making conversation, so Cas sets the book to the side. "Well, it's helpful in the family business."

"Cars?"

Dean chokes from across the carpet, and Cas scowls at him. "Only Dean's father is a mechanic. The rest did historical research."

"Dean likes history?"

"Yes, his favorite kind is mythology." Cas shrugs.

"What about you? What do you want to do?"

Cas laughs. "I already have a job. I will work with my brothers and sisters."

"If you have a family, why do you live with the Singers?"

"My brothers sent me here." Cas studies Georgie's knee. "Luci. And Zachariah, and Gabriel, and Michael, and Balthazar, and Uriel, and -"

"Hang on. You have a brother named Lucy? And Uriel?"

Cas laughs. "Lucifer, actually. And yes, Uriel is one of my eldest brothers."

"Your parents named one of your brothers Lucifer."

Cas smiles crookedly. "You could say we're named for the angels."

"Huh." Georgie shrugged. "I mean, my parents named my little brother TJ Maxx, so you never know."

Cas laughs at that. "I guess not. Are you going to do that math problem?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

Dean grins at Cas. "Man, he was flirting with you."

Cas gives him a blank look.

"Georgie!" Dean shakes his shoulder. "You've gotta flirt back. He thinks you're cu-ute."

Cas gives him another blank look. "He is human."

"Cas, you should go for it. You aren't getting any like me." Dean grins and knocks his shoulder.

"What makes you think I like men?"

Dean gives him a look. "Please, Cas. I hear you muttering at night."

Cas turns pale. "W-what?"

"You mutter both male and female names when you have dreams." Dean gives him a grin. "C'mon, Cas. You know, there's a GSA."

Cas hesitates. "When does it meet?"

"Tomorrow, during lunch. Notice how Georgie always misses lunch on Thursdays? He's at the GSA meeting. And it's confidential." Dean pulls off his jeans and pulls on his flannel pajama pants.

"I'll go," Cas says. "What about you?"

"Man, I'm straight." Dean hesitates. "But…I wouldn't be, you know, against having a boyfriend. But it doesn't matter. I'm dating Lisa."

Cas shrugs. "Okay. Who goes?"

"How would I know? I only know when it meets." Dean claps him on the shoulder. "My little boy, all grown up."

He rolls his eyes. "Dean."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

Cas walks to room three hundred fourteen slowly, gripping his lunch sack tightly. The students in there sit on desks, laughing and eating with one another. He opens the door and steps in. Georgie's face lights up when he sees Cas, and he hops off the desk where he sits with Shawn. He makes a fist, which Cas bumps. "Hey, man! I didn't know, you know, you were, uh, gay."

Cas shrugs. "I have no preference sexually." He looks down. "Dean suggested I come," he admits.

Georgie puts a hand to Cas' back for just a moment before pulling it off, a blush burning on already bright cheeks. "Come sit with Shawn and me."

Cas nods, holding his lunch in two hands now. He sits next to Georgie, eating his packed lunch. "So, Shawn," he says. "How long have you been coming here?"

Shawn takes a sip of juice. "Since I started dating Mikey." He whistles. "Hey, babe."

A senior comes over. He has dark hair in corkscrew curls cut close to his head. He kisses Shawn lightly on the lips and then the cheek. "Hey, Shawn. Who's the new guy?"

"This is Cas," Shawn says, inviting Mikey to sit behind him. "He plays hockey on Georgie's line. Lives with Dean Winchester."

"Oh, the cute freshman?"

Shawn hits him lightly and Mikey chuckles. "Relax. Besides, he's straight."

Cas coughs. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Georgie elbows him. "C'mon, tell us."

Cas shrugs. "Dean might date boys, but right now he is dating Lisa." He bumps Georgie's shoulder. "Besides, he wouldn't go for you."

Georgie wrinkles his nose. "He's not exactly my type, anyway."

"What is?" Cas asks, taking a bite of his apple.

"I like blue eyes."

"Flirty today, are we?" Shawn teases.

"Down, boy," Mikey adds. "Besides, the meeting's about to start. Hush up."

"Hello, all," Ms. Bailey says, shooting a glare at a couple kissing on a desk. "Melodie! Michelle!"

They jump apart. "Sorry."

"Thank you. For any newcomers, I am Ms. Bailey, and this is GSA. It's completely confidential, totally judgement free, and a safe space for GLBT community members. We'll do names, grades, pronouns, and sexuality, if you're comfortable." She nods to Mikey. "Why don't you start?"

"Well, my name is Mikey, I'm a senior, I use male pronouns, and -" he kisses Shawn "- I'm gay."

Shawn gives a little wave. "Hello. I'm Shawn, I'm a junior, I also use male pronouns, and I'm also gay."

Georgie nods to the room. "Georgie. Junior. Male pronouns. Bisexual."

Everyone turns to look at Cas. He swallows. "My name is Castiel, or Cas, if you'd prefer. I'm a freshman. I use male pronouns also, and I have no sexual preference. I suppose you could call it bisexuality."

"I'm Melodie. I'm a sophomore, a girl, and a proud lesbian." She kisses the cheek of the girl who must be -

"Michelle. I'm a senior. Female pronouns are fine. I'm lesbian." She takes Melodie's hand.

"My name is Sophia. I'm a sophomore. I use female pronouns. I'm a transgender girl, but if you ask anyone in the school, I'm a boy named Jack. I like boys." She has white blonde hair which Cas finds oddly transfixing.

"I'm Maria. I'm a freshman, I use female pronouns, and I'm a les- a les- le -"

"It's alright, sweetie," Ms. Bailey says, patting her back. "My name is Ms. Bailey, as I said before. I teach math here. I am a proud woman, and I'm bisexual." She puts an arm around Maria for a moment. "Today's discussion topic is any problems you guys have been having at school."

"The bathroom. Every day." Sophia crosses her arms. "And the locker room, and - well, everything gendered."

Everyone makes a sympathetic sound.

"Mikey and I nearly got caught," says Shawn. "We were holding hands in the parking lot and he was about to kiss me when someone walked by. We jerked away, but…"

Everyone is silent for a moment. "Have you considered coming out?" Cas asks.

Everyone laughs, Georgie lightly hitting Cas' knee. "Here? In Sioux Falls?"

Cas looks around the room. "This club is all fine and dandy, but nothing will change here if you don't make it. I'd be willing to come out."

"Cas, if you come out, it could mean getting thrown off the team," Georgie says quietly, putting his hand on Cas' knee. "You can't do that."

Cas looks down. "That isn't fair."

"No, and it's not legal, either, but it's the reality of this small town," Ms. Bailey says. "I'm sorry, Cas."

He sighs. "This is 1994, and it might as well be 1850."

Everyone nods.

* * *

"Hey, Cas," Dean says. "How was GSA?"

"Fine," Cas says, fiddling with his pencil.

Dean leans closer. "Did he ask you out?"

"No, Dean. Will you leave it be?!" Cas crosses his arms. "Gosh."

Dean laughs and pushes Cas lightly. "Okay, buddy. I'll leave it be."

"Thank you," Cas grumbles. "But…it's going to be weird seeing these people around now."

Dean nods. "I mean, that's to be expected. Who was there?"

"I won't tell you unless you come."

"If I come, then I'll just see who's there," Dean points out.

"Exactly," Cas says. "Come on, Dean. You're not -"

"I am," Dean says quietly. "I'm straight, Cas."

Cas shrugs. "Okay, well, if you change your mind -"

"I know." Dean bumps his shoulder. "Class?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

This time in the locker room, Cas watches Georgie more carefully. Georgie looks only down when he changes, or sometimes at Cas. He blushes when he makes eye contact.

When they get out on the ice, Dean and Cas do their passing warmup. Cas notices Georgie watching then, too. When Dean gives Cas the puck next, he tosses it back to Georgie, who barely catches it before skating up and joining their drill.

Dean grins at Cas and squirts water in his mouth. "Flirting?"

"No!"

"Sure, Cassie."

Castiel raises his eyebrow at Dean. "Dean."

Dean just chuckles. "It's a little hard for you to intimidate me when you have cheeks so pink, Cas."

Cas huffs and sits on the ice. Dean laughs and flops down next to Cas. Georgie fools around with Shawn. The coaches are sitting on a bench, discussing. Suddenly, one stands and blows his whistle. Dean and Cas jump up and skate over.

"Practice is over today," he says. "We're having an easy practice, because we know a lot of you have big assignments coming up soon. Tomorrow's practice will be longer."

Everyone meets eyes, surprised, but then begins to pick up and shuffle off the ice. The two coaches still discuss something, but one looks slightly frustrated.

Dean shrugs it off and follows Cas off the ice.

"Hey, Georgie," Dean says.

Cas nearly chokes next to him while taking off his shoulder pads.

"What's up, Dean?"

"You wanna come over and study again tonight? _Cas_ and I had a great time yesterday." Dean smiles angelically.

Cas "accidentally" drops his skate on Dean's leg. "Sorry."

Dean laughs and hands it to him. "Whaddaya say, Georgie?"

Georgie nods, smiling. "Sounds great. Any specific time?"

"How about dinner?"

"Sure. See ya then."

Cas is practically fuming next to Dean, but Georgie either doesn't notice or ignores it as he makes his way out of the locker room, waving slightly. When Dean is done changing, Cas grabs him and drags him towards the doors of the school. Once they're safely out of earshot, Cas says, "Dean, you are a horrible person."

"What?" He smiles. "I'm just helping you two reach the inevitable easier."

"Who ever said I wanted to date Georgie?" Cas rolls his eyes.

"Well, even if you don't like him _now_ , it could come with time," Dean says, grabbing Cas' hand. "Zap us away, Cas!"

Cas rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he says as he brings them home. "I'm just saying, you're seriously interfering. Besides, it's not like Cupid's set anything up for you and Lisa."

Dean frowns. "What do you mean?" He shrugs his jacket off and hangs it.

"Couples are usually determined by Cupid's mark. It's a mark on their hearts, matching them to one other person." Cas meets his eyes in a flat gaze. "It is not present on the hearts of either you or Lisa, currently, but, well, it's a possibility, I suppose."

"Cas," Dean says, voice rough, "I don't want to know about my future. I just want to finish high school."

Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, simply holding his gaze.

* * *

"Georgie! Good to see you again," Karen says, hugging the boy easily as big as she is. "Dinner'll be on soon. Bobby's driving Sammy back from practice now, and John is working on his car. You boys can go hang in your room for now, if you'd like."

Dean instead turns to Cas and says, "Let's go work with Dad on the Impala. Georgie, do you wanna come? I love cars."

Cas laughs and follows Dean to where their coats hang. He pulls his on and hands Georgie's coat to him, following Dean. John is in the old barn, where Bobby strung up lights to work on engines at night.

"Oh, Dean," John says, sounding near pleased. "Can you grab me that wrench?"

Dean nods and hands it to him, pulling a stool up next to John and leaning into the hood of the Impala.

Cas watches for a moment and then turns to Georgie and says, "May I show you something?"

Georgie nods, and Cas leads the way to his second-favorite spot at Bobby's house. Showing him the spot that he truly loves, the one only Dean really knows about, feels wrong somehow.

Cas leans against the railing of the bridge. In the dark, the river is black and you can only hear it frozen. The trees are cozied up in white, and the railing of the bridge has a thin coat of ice on it where snow melted and re-froze.

Georgie leans next to him, their forearms lining up so their hands brush. "It's pretty out here," he says softly.

Everything about this place is soft.

Cas nods slowly. "I like to go here to think." He takes Georgie's hand. "The bridge dates back to the early nineteen hundreds."

Georgie laughs next to him, but it comes out as only a huff of air. "How do you know that?"

Cas shrugs. Georgie pulls him closer, so one arm is around Cas. "I looked it up when I found the bridge," Cas says finally. "Dean says I'm a nerd, but he thinks this stuff is interesting, too."

"So if you two aren't related, why do you stay with his family?" Georgie tilts his head down slightly, and Cas can feel his breaths on his head.

This isn't unpleasant, not at all. Georgie is warm and Cas feels protected, which is unusual, as he's a protector.

"It's quite a story."

Georgie chuckles. "Well, can you condense it?"

Cas considers. "Well, Bobby isn't technically Dean's family. His mom died when he was four, and his dad's a little unstable. But my family…knows Dean's well, so to speak."

"So why do you live with him if you have your own family?"

Cas considers. "You could call it an assignment. My family lives all over the world, and no one has heard from my father in a long time. My siblings sent me here."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Hundreds."

Georgie laughs. "For real, how many?"

"Hundreds." Cas shrugs. "But I'm only in contact with maybe twelve."

"Are you all full siblings?"

Cas shakes his head. "No. My sister Anna and I are full siblings."

"What's she like?"

"Well, my family was mad at her for a long time, because she stopped obeying them. She's dreamy and happy and stubborn and has fiery red hair. She's a strong woman. She's an amazing artist." Cas shrugs. "My brother Gabriel is a prankster. He, too, fell out of favor with my family. I am closest to Gabriel and Anna."

"Are you in favor with your brothers? The ones with the weird names?"

Cas laughs. "More or less. For now, at least."

"Do they know about your sexuality?" Cas can feel Georgie's eyes on the back of his head.

"My family is all, shall we say, queer."

"Really? Wow."

"Yes," Cas says. He closes his eyes for a moment. "Dean is calling us. He says it's dinner time." Actually, Dean has recently discovered Cas can hear him if he prays to him. It's his new favorite method of communication. Cas lets Dean know they're heading in, and the two begin their trek back to the house.

"Where'd you lovebirds head off to?" Dean hisses.

Cas shoves him into a conveniently located snowbank. Dean comes up grinning, and the three sit for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Enjoy the chapter. BTW, for anyone very involved in GSA, I know we use the acronym LGBTQ+ now and actual pronoun names, but I'm trying to be representative of something like twenty-odd years ago...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **~Nik**

* * *

"I can't believe it's the end of the season!" Georgie groans. "Tomorrow is our last game."

Cas leans his head back onto the wall. They each hold hands of cards. Dean somehow convinced Cas, Georgie, and Lisa that strip poker was a good idea. Fortunately, Cas has yet to lose any clothing.

Georgie has lost his shirt, and Cas notes, as he has so many times, the broad shoulders and hard lines, the scar running across his left pec from a childhood accident.

Dean has also lost his shirt, and Cas knows if he glances at Dean for even a second, everyone will pale in comparison.

"The season has seemed short," Cas says. "It is sad that it is coming to an end."

"C'mon, Cas, loosen up," Dean says. "Fold."

"Fold," Cas echoes.

"You always play so safe," Georgie says, rolling his eyes.

"You and Dean - who's next? You, Lisa?"

Lisa laughs. "I have no dog in this fight, Cas."

Cas groans.

"Has _anything_ happened between you two?" Dean asks later, when Lisa has gone home and Georgie is using the bathroom.

Cas shakes his head. "No more than holding hands on occasion."

"And you don't want to change that?"

He shakes his head again. "Not particularly. I don't see any need to change what is good, or label what works."

Dean shrugs. "Alright."

Georgie slips back into the room. Cas and Dean scoot closer on the bed, making room for Georgie.

Dean winks at Cas as he turns over in their bed. The queen bed is perfectly spacious for Dean and Cas, but with Georgie, it feels tight. Cas isn't sure if it feels so tight because there are three people in too small of a bed or if it's because he's sandwiched between the one he loves and the one he likes.

Soon, Dean is snoring and Georgie's breaths are even. Cas worms out of bed, careful to wake neither boy, and snaps his fingers. A camping cot and pillow and sleeping bag appear, and Cas crawls on it. He figures a camping cot is easier to explain away than an entirely new bed.

* * *

Cas wakes in the middle of the night with Dean. Dean sits up after having reacher for Cas. He glides over and puts a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What was it about?" he murmurs.

Dean grips Cas' arms. "Mom," he gasps. "And the same thing happening to Sammy."

Cas nods. "I'm going to go get you a drink of water, okay?"

"I wanna come," Dean says, getting out of bed.

Dean is silent as he follows Cas to the kitchen. Cas hands him a glass of water, and fills one for himself, watching as Dean downs it in three huge gulps. Cas sips at his.

"Will he die?" Dean asks, voice half-broken.

"Yes and no," Cas says. "I guess it depends on your definition. Also…the future is changed, now, because of this."

"Would he have?"

"A few times," Cas says. "But he always came back to life. You even rescued him from Hell, Dean. Sam is lucky to have you, even if neither of you knows that yet."

"What about Adam?" Dean sips from the freshly-filled glass of water.

"He was supposed to be killed by a ghoul, but his mother didn't get sick in the other reality."

"Why not?"

Cas stares at him with an unnerving look. "Zachariah instructed for someone to make her sick."

Dean nods slowly and sets the glass aside. "What time is it?" he asks, walking toward the stairs.

"A little past three. Let's get to bed." Cas rests his hand on Dean's shoulder when he pauses at the foot of the stairs. "Dean -"

"I can't put this on you, Cas," Dean says, wiping at his cheeks. "You're not my father."

"You're right," Cas says. "I'm your protector. But, Dean, you know I'm learning to - be like you, too."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, voice thick.

Cas considers. "Angels have no free will, no emotions," he says. "I've been building my emotions for years, but I've taken leaps and hops since I've been with you."

Dean chuckles. "Wrong idiom, Cas, but thanks." He hugs the smaller boy. "I want my dad," he says, voice tiny.

John comes into the room, meeting Dean's eyes. "C'mere, kid," he says gruffly.

Cas watches as Dean clings to his dad, sobbing quietly. This is one of the only times Cas has _really_ seen John taking on the title of "father" to Dean. It shows up sometimes for Sam, but he's younger and easier to parent.

John murmurs to Dean, who is unusually emotional tonight. Cas thinks it is the dream. None of Dean's dreams are pleasant, but this one had Sam in it and that always upsets Dean.

"Are you gonna be okay, bud?" John asks, hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean has quieted. "If you go upstairs with Cas, will you be okay?"

Dean nods. "Sorry, Dad," he murmurs, looking anywhere but his dad's face.

"Everyone gets upset sometimes. Go back to your sleepover, okay? I have to leave after your hockey game, but I'll be back to pick you up for our trip." John references the once or twice monthly trips the three of them take to hunt. Bobby has begun to come along, too, although he's mostly good for researching. It means leaving Karen with Sam and Adam, but Sam's near old enough to start using a gun and Karen's become quite adept with knives and knife-throwing. You never know.

Dean nods and follows Cas up the stairs, but not until after John ruffles his hair.

Georgie shifts when the two of them enter the room again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Where were you two?" he asks, voice slightly slurred by sleep. "It's early."

"We went to get water," Cas says, getting onto the camping cot. Dean climbs back into his bed. "Good night, all."

* * *

"Up, boys," Bobby says, poking his head into the room. "Y'all need to come eat before you play your game. It's a big one, today, right?"

"Yes, Bobby," Cas says. "Today is our game against our rival school."

"Well then, come eat some breakfast so you can beat 'em!" With that, Bobby leaves.

Cas drags himself out of bed and pulls sweats and a tee shirt on. His vessel has grown some in the past months, and he and Dean wear the same size in nearly everything. Naturally, this means everything is now shared.

Cas feels Georgie's eyes on him. The boy sits on the bed, wearing only a pair of athletic shorts. Cas smiles at him and pads out of the room, a pair of socks in his left hand and the sleeping bag and cot in his right.

"Do tell," Bobby says drily, "where and how I suddenly obtained a new camping cot and sleepin' bag?"

Cas narrows his eyes at the older man. "Where do you think you got it?"

Bobby roars out a laugh. "There's the Cas sarcasm."

Cas leaves it. "Keep it, old man."

Bobby stops laughing at that, instead pushing a plate of eggs, toast, and fruit into Cas' hands. Bobby and Karen quickly discovered Cas wouldn't touch pork, so they feed Dean sausage and bacon instead.

John comes into the house. Cas hadn't even noticed him leave. He has a plastic bag in one hand. He reaches in and pulls out a leather-bound notebook out. He plops it in front of Dean.

"What's this?" Dean asks, peering at it.

"A journal," John says. "Start writing in it. Hunting, dreams, weapons, things you notice - everything." He hands one to Bobby, too, and Cas. He ruffles Sam's head and pulls out a smaller, wire-bound notebook. "You, too, buddy."

Cas examines his as Dean does. "Do you keep a journal, Dad?"

"Dean, you've seen it," Dad says, voice amused.

"Oh. Yeah."

Georgie slips into the kitchen. Perhaps slips isn't the right word. Dean and Georgie move much differently than Cas. It is probably something to do with the differences between their species. Also, Dean and Georgie are growing into bigger bodies and Cas is used to something twenty feet tall.

"Nice notebook, Sam," Georgie says, ruffling the younger kid's hair. "Where's Adam?"

The toddler - not for too much longer - makes his way into the room and climbs onto Cas' lap. He looks between Dean, Cas, and Georgie. "Daddy, is the blonde one gonna move in with us like Cas?"

John starts laughing loudly, and everyone at the table soon joins in.

"No, Adam, Georgie is not going to move in," Cas says. "He's my friend and Dean's friend, and he just stayed the night."

"Like Lisa?"

Dean coughs, and Cas kicks him. "Well, sort of."

Adam grunts, unconcerned, and leans his head back against Cas' shoulder while the angel eats.

* * *

When the puck rebounds off the end of Dean's stick just right to go in in the last three seconds of the third period, Dean and Georgie and even Cas scream in joy until their voices are hoarse and grab each other in bone-crushing hugs.

"WE WON, BOYS!" Georgie wears only jocks, sleeves, and shinpads as he pulls a similarly unclothed Cas into a tight embrace. "WE WON!"

Cas squirms away and strips further, pulling clean(er) clothing on. "I'll be outside," he says to Dean. "You played very well, Georgie. Congratulations." He stands outside the school, waiting for his charge. It's pretty deserted out there.

Georgie comes out before Dean. He looks around and, when no one is there, leans close to Cas and kisses his cheek. "You played well, too," he says, next kissing Cas' forehead. Then he's gone, leaving Cas staring after him when Dean finally comes out.

"What's up, buddy?" Dean says, knocking his shoulder lightly.

Cas shakes himself out of it. "Nothing. It's nothing. Let's go."

Dean frowns but shrugs. "Alright. You got any special plans tonight?"

Cas shakes his head. "Unless you'd like to come out for pizza with Georgie and I? You and Lisa?"

Dean shrugs. "If y'all want to do that, I'm open to it. We'd either have to take angel express or Georgie'd have to come pick us up, though."

Cas sighs and calls Georgie's home line. "Hello, is this Georgie?"

"Cas!?"

"Hey."

"How'd you get my number?" Georgie still sounds flushed.

"It's a long story. Are you busy tonight?"

Dean elbows Cas and hisses, "Stop sounding like every word is being cut out of you!"

Cas rolls his eyes and listens to the response from Georgie. "No, not really," he says. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go for pizza? Dean and Lisa and we could go."

Georgie is taken aback. "Uh, yes. Sure. Do you…want me to pick you up?"

"Sure." He smiles. "Thank you, Georgie."

"Sure. I can pick Lisa up on the way to your house and then pick you and Dean up." He pauses. "Thanks, Cas, for calling. I thought you might be mad."

"About what?"

"You know…"

Cas pauses and tries to think. "I am sorry, but I really cannot think of anything to be angry about."

Georgie chuckles. "Okay, okay, I get it. You're not mad about the kiss thing."

"Why would I -"

"Cas," Georgie half-groans. "I'll see you at six, okay?"

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye, Cas."

Cas cuts off the connection.

"How did you do that? Call his phone like that?"

Cas gives him a flat look. "Dean, I'm an angel."

"Right." Dean raises his eyebrows at Cas. "He likes you. Like, a lot."

"Dean."

"Cas."

"Dean."

"Cas."

Cas groans and grabs Dean's arm, bringing them home.

"Shower up, boys," Karen says. "How was your game?"

"Good. We won off a shot in the last three seconds of the last period." Dean grins. "Cas passed to Georgie, who shot, and I got the rebound and tipped it off."

"Sounds great, boys," she says. "Can one of you babysit tonight?"

They meet eyes. "What time?"

"Six thirty?"

Dean and Cas shake their heads. "We can be back by seven thirty," Dean says. "We have plans at six."

Karen sighs. "Alright. Sam and Bobby and I can leave at seven forty five. But I really need you back by seven thirty, alright?"

"Cool. Can Lisa and Georgie stay the night?" Dean asks.

Cas narrows his eyes, as does Karen.

She sighs. "Alright, but I don't want any funny business, okay, Cas?"

He nods. "Of course."

Dean grins at Cas, winking once. Then they head up the stairs, jostling slightly with each other. "Tonight's gonna be great, man," Dean says. "With Sammy at a game tomorrow, it'll just be us and Adam, and Adam can nap." He considers. "Can you put him to sleep so we don't have to get up early?"

Cas laughs slightly and begins to undress. "I suppose." He takes a towel and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

By the time Dean and Cas are showered, cleaned, and finished with their homework, it's time for Georgie to pick them up. Dean had convinced Cas to wear a more form-fitting long-sleeved blue sweater, claiming, "It matches your eyes!"

"Many human boys would accuse you of being homosexual now," Cas had said.

The doorbell rings. Dean goes to get it while Cas puts his coat on. He doesn't need one, but he blends in with the humans better if he wears one.

"Hey, baby," he hears Dean murmur. Then he hears the sound of a soft kiss.

He turns the corner and runs right into Georgie, who laughs and grabs his arms. "Watch out there, Cas," he says, a light twang in his voice when he says the angel's name.

Cas chuckles and presses his face into Georgie's shoulder, hugging him. "Hello, Georgie."

Georgie kisses Cas' forehead. "Hey."

"'S not fair," Cas mutters.

"What?"

"You're taller."

Georgie laughs and pulls away from him. "Yes, Cas, I am." He picks at the sleeve of the sweater Cas wears. "I like your sweater."

"C'mon, lovebirds," Dean says, opening the door and ushering them out. He winks at Cas.

"Jesus, Dean," Georgie says.

Cas simply takes him by the ear, dragging him to the car amidst a chorus of sounds of displeasure from Dean. "You shouldn't have," he says simply, depositing him in the backseat. "I am not a force to be reckoned with, Dean Winchester. John already learned the hard way."

Dean scowls and mutters something about embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend.

"Dean, you embarrass _yourself_ in front of her," Cas says, sitting in the front seat. He shoots Dean a grin. "I just made myself look better."

"Fucking angel," Dean mutters, though he smiles back.

Georgie slides into the driver's seat and Lisa squeezes in next to Dean, kissing his cheek.

"Karen, Bobby, and Sam will be away tonight and tomorrow," Cas mentions. "They have allowed us to have you two over tonight, if you would like."

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Lisa says. "I'll call my parents."

Georgie nods. "I will, too." He shifts gears and pulls into a pizza joint. "This one's my favorite," he says, a little shy.

"Sounds good to me. C'mon, guys." Dean is out of the car in a flash, always hungry. Everyone orders and sits, and then Dean stands to go to the bathroom, Georgie getting up not long after.

"Does he know?" Lisa asks, eyes strangely calm.

"Know what? Who?"

"Well, does Georgie know you're an angel, and does Dean know you're gay for him and not Georgie?"

Cas raises his eyebrows. "That is a large question. And no, Georgie doesn't know. And I'm not gay for either of them. I'm not gay at all. I'm a genderless angel." He looks down. "Besides, this…thing with Georgie could be good for me."

"Cas, you gotta tell him you're not human," she says.

"Why?"

"It's not fair to lie to him like this," she says. "I would be extremely angry if Dean had hidden his hunting from me."

Cas reaches out and touches her temple, showing her images of angels being killed by humans and humans being scared of things unlike them. When Dean rejoins them, he touches Dean's temple, too, showing him the same images.

"Don't tell him, Cas," Dean says, hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Do you think he could understand?" Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head slowly. "Sorry, buddy."

Cas frowns. "Can I check?"

"Check what?" Georgie slides into the booth next to Cas.

"Nothing," Cas mutters. "Just Winchester stuff."

Georgie shrugs and rubs his hands together. "I love pizza."

"Not more than Dean," Cas says. "That boy loves food more than anyone I know."

"Sam?"

"Yes, he loves food, but he does not yet have the capacity to eat the amount you do," Cas says, grinning.

Cas notices when Georgie shifts slightly to be a little closer to him, and Dean notices too. Cas and Dean lock eyes, their silent communication recognized by both of the other parties at their table but understood by neither.

After a bit, Dean nods and looks away.

The waiter brings their pizza. "I have…veggie, meat lover's, pepperoni, peppers, and banana peppers, and cheese."

"Meat lover's over here," Dean says grinning.

"I have the pepperoni," says Lisa.

"I have the cheese," Georgie says.

"And that leaves the veggie for you, then." They place it in front of Cas.

"Thank you," Cas says, picking the slice up.

Cas nibbles at his slice of pizza as the other humans eat. He's barely a quarter done when he notices Dean eyeing his slice. He must be really hungry if he wants Cas' veggie pizza. Sighing, Cas hands it over, and Dean digs in.

"Cas!" Georgie says. Then, "Dean!"

"Whaff?"

"That's Cas' dinner!"

Cas laughs. "It's fine. I'm not very hungry. I ate before we came here. Foolish, I know."

Dean nods. "He did. And I'm really hungry." He takes another enormous bite.

Georgie shakes his head and takes another bite, too.

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Dean says as they drive back. They've picked up the necessary items from the houses of Lisa and Georgie, and both sets of parents have given consent for their children to stay the night.

"Movie," Lisa suggests.

"Which one?"

"A horror movie!" Dean exclaims.

"You just want that so you can cuddle with Lisa," Cas says, frowning at Dean.

"So?!"

"And besides, we shouldn't watch anything bad, not with Adam in the house."

Dean groans. "Cas, he's a little kid. We can put him to bed and do whatever we want."

"No, Dean. Something nicer."

Dean groans again. "Fine. How about Angels in the Outfield? That came out on VHS recently and I think Bobby has a copy."

"That sounds much more appropriate," Cas says, shooting Dean an approving look.

Dean crosses his arms.

"You can still cuddle with me, stupid," Lisa says, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, well, we're here," Georgie says, killing the engine. Dean and Lisa slide out, but Georgie's hand on Cas' arm stops him from getting out of the car. He kisses Cas' cheek, hand on Cas' cheek. "I had fun." He kisses his cheek again. "But eat when we get inside, alright? I can watch Adam for a little bit."

Cas smiles at Georgie. "I'm really not hungry."

"Cas -"

"I'll eat, Georgie," Cas says, voice amused. "You don't need to take care of me."

"You're always taking care of everyone else, Cas, how could anyone ever care for you?"

Cas looks him in the eyes. "You've been watching."

"Since I first met you," he admits.

Cas leans in and kisses Georgie's cheek. "Let's head inside."

They two walk in, Georgie carrying the bags. Cas hangs his coat on the hooks.

Sam comes racing in, barreling into Cas. Cas laughs and hugs the fifth-grader. "Sorry I cannot see your game, Sam," he says.

"It's okay. Could you give me some more Latin books to study on the way?" he asks, grinning at him. "I finished that first one And could you give me a book on Enochian?"

"Hm." Cas considers. He leads Sam to his room, kneeling before the bookshelf. "Here's the next one in Latin. Not all of this will be useful, but I think you should have a wide knowledge, not just Latin for hunting." He taps his chin. "As for Enochian…there are no textbooks, not are we really supposed to share the knowledge, but I could create one." He closes his eyes and holds out his hand. A book appears in it. "Try this. Enochian will be too difficult for you to master, but you can get relatively good if you study hard." He ruffles Sam's hair. "Good luck tomorrow, Sam. Study in the car!"

Georgie leans on the doorframe. "Latin for hunting? Enochian? What, are you all witches?"

"No, but there are Latin prayers for hunting," Cas says. "And Enochian is my native tongue."

"Can you say something in it?"

Cas swallows. "No."

"Why not?"

"It's painful to hear," Dean says, coming in. "Sounds nasty. Besides, Cas has got some serious issues with home and Enochian. C'mon, guys. They've left and Adam wants you to put him to bed, Cas."

"Cas should eat first."

"I'll make him a sandwich. Cas has to put Adam down, or he won't sleep right." Dean shoves him towards the toddler sucking his thumb in the living room.

Cas holds his arms out to the toddler. Adam races into them, and Cas lifts him onto his hip. "Hey, Adam," he says, rubbing the sleepy toddler's back.

"Pumme to bed?"

"Yes, I'll put you to bed," Cas says, walking to Adam's room. "Have you brushed your teeth yet, Adam?"

He nods sleepily.

"Okay." Cas lays him in the crib, noting that he needs a new bed soon. He murmurs a prayer in Enochian, kisses the toddler's forehead, and uses a touch of his Grace to put Adam to sleep. "Good night, Adam."

He exits the room and pads down to the kitchen. Dean hands him a sandwich and grabs popcorn from the microwave. "C'mon. Lisa's setting up the movie."

"Good to see you have a sandwich," Georgie says, patting the seat beside him. Dean plops on the other end of the couch, and Lisa is finishing setting up the movie.

Cas chuckles and takes a bite of the PB&J. "I'm really not -"

"Just eat it."

Cas chuckles and bites down. Lisa starts the movie and plops down next to Dean.

Cas finishes the sandwich quickly, licking his sticky fingers. He notices Georgie's eyes on him and turns an angelic eye towards him, so he can spy without Georgie knowing. Georgie has a partial erection, something Cas finds mildly amusing and mildly…well, attractive. Cas puts his head on Georgie's shoulder, hand going to rest on Georgie's thigh. The narrator of the movie is speaking, but every nerve of Castiel's being is focused on the human beside him.

The front door slams. Cas jumps. It's another angel.

"My, my, little brother," Gabriel says. "Human boys?"

Cas reddens and shoves Georgie away. "Why are you here, Gabriel?"

"I was sent. You and Dean got a minute?"

Dean and Cas meet eyes and simultaneously walk towards the kitchen.

"Why are you here, Gabriel?" Castiel repeats, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Why are you getting emotionally attached?"

"Angels have no emotions." Castiel's voice becomes flat like his siblings'.

Gabriel drops his bravado. "It's just you and me, Castiel. And Dean. We both know you're developing emotions. You're not the only one." He holds out his hand and an image of a little girl with a mother appears. "I've found someone I love, too." Gabriel puts his hand on Cas' shoulder. "I know that human boy isn't your _one_ , but go for it, kid. Dad never wanted us to be emotionless."

"You can says that," Cas grumbles. "You're an archangel."

"Anyway," Gabriel says. "They're happy with Dean's progress. See to it that he and Sam hunt and so on and so forth. Don't let Adam die. Blah blah blah. Night, kids. Have fun, but not _too_ much fun." He ruffles Cas' already-messy hair. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Cas rolls his eyes and pushes out of the kitchen. "No smiting, Gabriel." He curls back up with Georgie on the couch.

Georgie pulls Cas close and puts an arm around him, hand absently rubbing at his side. "Your family okay with this?"

Cas nods. "My family understands God's true will. Gabriel was merely surprised I had found somebody."

"Why did he call me a human boy?"

Cas' nose wrinkles. "Long-standing family joke."

"About bestiality?"

Castiel laughs. "No." He presses his nose into Georgie's chest, inhaling the odd mixture of cinnamon and musk. It's odd but he kind of loves it. "Tell me something about…you."

He doesn't answer right away. "I don't know. I'm an open book."

Cas shifts his hand to touch the bare skin of Georgie's forearm to get a better read on his emotions and memories. "Your favorite colors are grey and orange, but you always say blue. You've known you were queer since you were in the fourth grade. You -"

"How do you know this stuff?"

Cas smiles, praying he didn't go too far. "I've been watching, too."

Georgie pulls him even closer. "Sweet," he mutters. "I have to say, I thought you were into Dean."

Cas sighs. "Dean is not into me."

"But do you like him?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? But no, not anymore." Cas grimaces. "Even if we both…John would never let his son date a boy."

Georgie stretches his legs out behind Cas and encourages Cas to lie parallel to him. Cas looks for Dean and Lisa, only to find that they're gone. Probably to the shared bedroom. Cas wrinkles his nose. He's definitely washing the sheets tomorrow.

Georgie's arm slips around his waist. "They're fine, Cas. Just relax."

Cas lets himself be snuggled by Georgie. Georgie really seems to want to care for him. It's foreign feeling, mostly. Gabriel watches out for him, but he's barely present. Most of the other angels don't even know he's still alive.

Dean cares about him, too, but in a different way - Dean is fiercely protective, but he's a bit emotionally - what was the word? Constipated?

Cas turns over on the couch, even though it means turning away from the tv. He snuggles closer to Georgie, looping his arms around the other boy's waist.

* * *

He wakes to a clank in the kitchen. He and Georgie are still cuddled up on the couch, Georgie's nose pressed into Cas' hair.

Cas uses his Grace to extract himself and pads to the kitchen. Dean and Lisa are in there.

"Dude," Dean says, chortling, "you fell asleep cuddling with Georgie. In all of your clothes."

Cas scowls at him and reaches for a bowl and the Lucky Charms. "Shut up, Dean. Need I bleach the sheets as well as wash them?"

Dean scowls right back, but he can't keep the smile off his face for long. Then he takes the Lucky Charms from Cas before he can pour himself a bowl.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to make breakfast," Dean says. "Why don't you go get your boyfriend and Adam up?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Cas grumbles, leaving the kitchen.

"Wow, touchy."

Cas walks to the couch and shakes Georgie's shoulder. "C'mon, get up. If you want to shower or anything, you can use our bathroom." He points down the hall. "I've got to go get Adam." He walks up the stairs, ignoring the hurt in Georgie's eyes at his gruff treatment.

The toddler is solidly sleeping in his crib, the touch of Grace Cas left soothing his soul. He removes the Grace and the toddler snaps awake, reaching out for Cas immediately. Cas carries him to the bathroom.

"Bathtime," he says. "Do you need to potty?"

Adam nods, still a little sleepy. Cas sets him on the toilet and begins to fill the bath. He tests its temperature with one hand and undresses Adam fully with a snap of the other, the room beginning to smell slightly of Cas' Grace. Cas lifts Adam from the toilet and sets him in the bath. He pours water over the little boy's head and washes him clean, wrapping him in a fluffy towel and carrying him back to his shared room. He lets Adam dry himself off and puts his pajamas in the hamper. Adam picks his clothes out and Cas helps him get dressed before putting the towel in the hamper also and the toddler onto his hip.

Cas can smell bacon, eggs, and pancake batter. Maybe pancakes, maybe waffles. Though Adam is mostly awake, his soul is still searching for the peace from the Grace. Therefore, he's a little groggy.

"Adam!" Dean ruffles his hair. "Hey, tyke. You seem sleepy."

Adam turns his head into Cas' shoulder.

"Grace," says Cas, and Dean understands.

"Well, Adam, I made you a Mickey Mouse pancake," Dean says, putting a plate with eggs, a strip of bacon, and a blueberry Mickey Mouse-shaped pancake on it.

Cas sets Adam in his booster and lets him look at the pancake before putting syrup on it and cutting it into bite-sized pieces for him.

Dean hands Cas a plate for Georgie and then Lisa. Then Cas takes over and makes pancakes for Dean, another plate for Georgie, and another pancake for Lisa, before sitting down with his own stack of pancakes.

Dean absent-mindedly kisses Adam's head. "What do you want to do today, bud?" He begins to cook another set of pancakes.

"Park," Adam says. "I want Cas and you take me to the park."

"We can do that," he says. "Is it okay if Lisa and Georgie are there?"

Adam takes a bit of pancake, shrugging. Dean takes that to mean yes.

Georgie hesitates. "I have to be home soon," he says.

"I can take you home from the park, Lisa," Cas says, smiling.

"Cool, then," Dean says, beginning to dishes. "Cas, you wanna walk Georgie to his car?"

"Sure," Cas says, handing Dean his plate.

Georgie gathers up his stuff, gripping the strap of his bag. Cas kisses his cheek, but Georgie doesn't move.

"Cas, I -"

"Did I do something wrong?" Cas moves away quickly, until he's hit the railing of the porch.

Georgie moves closer until he can hold Cas' cheeks in both hands. He's set down his bag and his eyes - blue, like Cas', not green - are focused directly on Cas'.

"No, no, you didn't do anything," Georgie says. "I just - school. Hockey. Baseball, soon."

Cas hugs him. "Don't worry about it. No one needs to know. Dean won't tell, and Lisa's just glad it's you and not Dean."

Georgie nods slowly. "Alright. GSA?"

"I'll be there."

He laughs. "No, I meant - will we?"

"Oh. I don't know. Do you - want to?"

Georgie shrugs.

Cas nods. He understands. "We will cross that fork in the road when we get to it."

"Bridge, Cas," Georgie says, eyes crinkling. "By the way, I heard you murmuring to Adam in Enochian."

Cas scratches his head. "Um…"

"It was sweet." Georgie kisses his head and goes down the porch.

* * *

"Dean, you must come." Cas crosses his arms, bagged lunch in one hand (enough for him and Dean).

"Cas, I'm not going. I can't."

"Oh? And why is that?" Cas raises his eyebrow in the perfect condescending look.

"I'm straight."

Cas laughs. "Dean, why do you lie to me?"

"I'm not -"

Cas reaches out and touches Dean's temple, relaying memories and emotions and something that looks suspiciously like an older Dean and a man having sex. "Dean. Do not lie."

Dean huffs, defeated. "Fine. Do you have lunch?"

Cas smiles, pulling him towards the GSA room. He pulls Dean to sit on the same group of desks as he and Georgie and Mikey and Shawn sit. He goes right for Georgie, hugging the boy and bumping fists with the other two on the desks.

"I KNEW THEY WERE DATING!" Melodie yells. "They live together. They're _so_ gay."

Dean turns bright red. Like, really red. Cas hasn't ever seen him that color. "We're _not_ dating," he says. "I'm dating Lisa."

"Oh. Um, okay." Melodie sits back. "Not too long, then."

That prompts Georgie to pull Cas close - almost onto his lap. Cas snuggles close and Melodie puts a hand over her mouth.

"Oh," she says. "I guess I was wrong."

Dean just digs at the lunch bag Cas packed. "Cas, did you pack an apple?" he asks.

"No, but there are two bananas," Cas says, taking one of them.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Cas."

Cas stares back at him. "Yes? Bananas are a great source of potassium."

Dean rolls his eyes, groaning. "You're so clueless, Cas."

"Can I have a bite?" Georgie asks, focusing on the banana.

Cas offers it to him and then takes a bit afterwards. Ms. Bailey walks in and raises an eyebrow. " _Another_ couple?" She shakes her head. "Jesus bless your souls." She sits on a desk. "The regular crew and… Dean Winchester, is that you?"

Dean ducks his head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Things I never thought I'd see: Georgie and Castiel cuddling and Dean Winchester in GSA." She shakes her head again. "Looks like today is a blessed day, people." To everyone, she says, "Hello. I am Ms. Bailey. This is GSA. We'll share our names, grades, pronouns, and, if you're comfortable, sexualities. I'm Ms. Bailey. I'm a teacher, and I'm a bisexual woman." She runs a hand through short hair. "I'm also very frazzled, so I'm going to leave after intros and go grade papers."  
"I'm Mikey. Gay guy."

Shawn puts his head on Mikey's lap. "My boyfriend here is antisocial today. My name's Shawn, and I'm also a gay guy."

"My name's Dean. Cas dragged me here. I'm, uh, a bisexual, I guess. And I'm _definitely_ a guy."

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean and shoves him slightly. "Fragile masculinity," he mutters. "My name is Cas, and, as I've said before, I have no sexual preference, nor do I have a gender preference, but my…body is male and I do not object to that."

Georgie noses at Cas' hair. "Georgie. Bisexual. Male pronouns." He takes the banana peel from Cas and pulls him in between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist.

Meanwhile, Mel and Michelle have given names and sexualities. Sophia is up now, talking about being trans but not outside of GSA.

"I'm Maria. I'm a lesbian."

Maria has been coming for six or so weeks now, and this is the first time she was able to say the word. Mikey claps, giving her a big smile.

"Well, all of you are just adorable, but I have to go grade." Ms. Bailey walks towards the door. "And no sex."

* * *

"Dude," Phil says, eyes sparkling. "Let's play punch tag." He punches Georgie. "GEORGIE'S IT, EVERYONE!"

Everyone scatters. Cas sees Georgie lunging toward him, and he bolts for the trees, laughing. Cas trips over a root - and then Georgie does the same only a moment later - and they go tumbling down the slight hill, Georgie landing underneath Cas. Cas laughs and helps him up, pulling a twig from his hair.

Georgie puts a hand on his cheek, getting closer. Then they hear the sounds of people scrambling up the ridge, yelling for them. He draws his hand back and punches Cas in the eye.

Cas doubles over, and Georgie runs away. Cas can feel the blood rushing to his eye, and he resists the urge to heal himself. Dean comes running down, pulling Cas' hands away and examining his eye.

"Oh, man, Cas," Dean says. "I'm sorry, buddy. Why'd he do it?"

Cas rubs a hand over his jaw, straightening and looking in the direction Georgie had run sadly. "People started coming over the ridge when he had his hands on my face," he says flatly, gently prodding at his eye.

"I can get him back," Dean offers, running a hand through Cas' hair.

Cas shakes his head. "Let's just get our bags and go home."

"Something like this was bound to happen," Dean says, following Cas up the ridge.

"I know," says Cas. "That's why it hurts. Not physically."

"At least you're feeling emotion," Dean points out, grabbing their bags and shouldering both of them as they ignore the mass of boys playing punch tag.

Cas turns to face Georgie, who watches them, not making eye contact. He sighs and turns away, pulling Dean with one hand until they're in a hidden place and bringing them home. He can feel his eye swelling.

"You could heal it," Dean points out when he touches it on the porch.

"Georgie'll notice tomorrow," Cas says, walking in and taking off his bag and then coat.

"Cas, what happened to your eye?" Karen takes his face in her hands, peering at the bruising eye.

Cas scowls. "Stupid humans." Then he grabs his bag and goes up the stairs, leaving Karen staring after him, shocked.

Dean looks between Cas and the stairs. "Someone hit him," he says, going up the stairs two at a time. He gets to the door before Cas has it locked, fortunately. "Cas."

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Dean," Cas says. "I am frustrated at not understanding."

Dean sits on the bed. "It's probably betrayal, Cas."

"How has he betrayed me?"

"There are a million other things he could have done, but he hit you." Dean scratches his head. "Speaking of that, do you want an ice pack? I think it'll help."

"Thanks, Dean," Cas says.

Dean smiles. "No problem, Cas. I sulk so much, it's only fair you get the chance occasionally." He winks at the angel and disappears. Cas lays back, looking out the window. Dean is taking a long time.

He feels the pressure of an ice pack against his eye, and Dean is right - it does take the edge off.

"Why are you here?" Cas says.

A weight settles onto the bed, followed by Dean's familiar weight. "Cas, I -"

"You _punched_ me. In the _face_." Cas doesn't look towards Georgie.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it, then?" Cas brings his free hand up to his hair. "Why, Georgie?"

"I was scared, alright?" Georgie whispers. "I was scared that they would see me with you like that."

Cas sits up against the bedframe, finally making one-eyed eye contact with Georgie. He takes the ice pack off. "Take a look," he says.

"Cas…" Dean says, patting his knee. "I understand where he's coming from. Of course, he reacted horribly and I'm pissed that he hit you, but…I get it. You can't come out here."

Cas sighs. "What do you want me to do?" He closes his eyes and leans back.

Georgie's hand brushes at his jaw. "I'm sorry, Cas."

Cas throws himself into Georgie, hugging him. "Don't do it again," he mumbles, pressing his face into his chest.

Georgie wraps his arms around Cas. "I'm so sorry," he murmurs. Neither of them notices Dean leave, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Later, when Cas has fallen asleep and Georgie is slipping out of the room, Dean stops him. "Never again," Dean says, eyes flashing a warning.

"Yeah, man, I said I was sorry, alright?" Georgie says, rubbing his eyes.

"You don't understand. Cas' family - it's, well, it's kinda bad. It took Cas a long time to open up like he is now. You hurt him, and he'll revert."


	8. AN

Hi friends!

I've moved to A03 - check me out at elliot_ay or nikisamazing.

3


End file.
